Little Plastic Castle
by Koainka
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE! Nawet najlepiej zbudowany zamek czasami upada. W kawiarni, w mieście... dwoje ludzi walczy, aby pamiętać jak umieścić te kawałki razem.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chciałabym was serdecznie zaprosić na moje kolejne tłumaczenie tym razem ficka Yogogal (Lawn Gril) – Little Plastic Castle. Cały pomysł tego opowiadania należy do niej ja go tylko przekładam na nasz język, natomiast wszystkie postacie należą do Stephenie Meyer. Pozdrawiam i zapraszam do czytania.**_

_**In a coffee shop in a city**_  
><em><strong>Which is every coffee shop in every city<strong>_  
><em><strong>On a day which is every day<strong>_  
><em><strong>I picked up a magazine<strong>_  
><em><strong>Which is every magazine<strong>_  
><em><strong>Read a story, and then forgot it right away<strong>_

_**They say goldfish have no memory**_  
><em><strong>I guess their lives are much like mine<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the little plastic castle<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is a surprise every time<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it's hard to say if they're happy<strong>_  
><em><strong>But they don't seem much to mind<strong>_

**Ani DiFranco - **_**Little Plastic Castles**_

_**Rozdz**__**iał 1**_

**Edward**

Dzisiaj było szaro. Cienkie paski bladożółtego słońca, próbowały przebić się przez gęste chmury, ale to ledwo robiło różnicę. Wciąż było szaro.

Czy wczoraj było szaro? Zupełnie nie pamiętam.

Człapałem po podłodze, zastanawiając się, dlaczego to było blado zielone linoleum. Jestem prawie pewny, że preferuję liściasty. Spojrzałem w dół i zobaczyłem, że moje białe kapcie są w odcieniu szarego i zastanawiałem się jak długo je noszę. Na krześle leży kosz ze złożonym praniem i teraz, gdy nie pamiętam, kiedy właściwie robiłem pranie ostatni raz, jestem wdzięczny, że jest zrobione. Odłożyłem moje ciuchy ostrożnie, aby ich nie pognieść.

Najpierw odłożyłem skarpetki. Szare czernie, brązy i niebieskie, wszystkie zwinięte i schludnie gapiące się na mnie z górnej szuflady mojego biurka. Następnie, szorstkie białe bokserki, majtki powędrowały na puste miejsce obok skarpetek. Kiedy wszystko odłożyłem chciałem szybko zamknąć szufladę by odłożyć coś jeszcze. Jednak ona zamyka się zbyt szybko i zanim mogę się odsunąć, mój kciuk zostaje przytrzaśnięty.

- Cholera – płaczę, nie mogąc sobie pomóc.

Mój krzyk odbija się echem w pustym pokoju, nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, żeby to usłyszeć, oprócz mnie.

Otwieram z powrotem szufladę i wyciągam mój kciuk, zasysając go, gdy pulsuje w moich ustach. Mogę poczuć jak płynie gorąca krew, przypominając mi, że mimo iż szarość mnie otacza, ja wciąż tu jestem.

Wciąż żyję.

Czasem potrzebuję tego przypomnienia... ponieważ zapominam.

Kiedy pulsowanie w moim kciuki wydaje się zwalniać do normalnego tempa, zauważam, że mam pranie do odłożenia i muszę staranie odłożyć podkoszulki. Po powieszeniu kilku koszul i kilku spodni, koszyk na pranie jest pusty i schowałem go w szafie. Spojrzałem na zegarek i uświadomiłem sobie, że mam sporo czasu zanim będę musiał wyjść, więc zrelaksowałem się na wygodnym fotelu.

Na stole leży magazyn, włączam lampę obok mnie, zaczynając go przeglądać z ciekawości, dlaczego wszystkie artykuły są o zabawie latem w słońcu. Patrzę na zewnątrz raz jeszcze, upewniając się, że na pewno _nie _jest lato, zanim zwracam się do okładki magazynu i zauważam datę publikacji.

_Czerwiec 2009_

Przeniosłem oczy na kalendarz obok łóżka, który przypominał mi, że właśnie jest październik 2010. Zmarszczyłem brwi, trochę zdziwiony, że wciąż mam stary magazyn leżący tutaj, ale i tak kontynuowałem jego czytanie. Czas minął i stwierdziłem, że robię się głodny. Spojrzałem na zegarek i wydawało się, że to odpowiedni czas, aby wyjść. Pochyliłem się i zastąpiłem moje obskurne klapki na jakieś brązowe sznurowane buty z solidnie wyglądającą gumową podeszwą. Wybrałem kremowego koloru wełniany sweter, skoro za oknem szeleściły lekko na wietrze zabarwione na pomarańczowo liście dębu.

Kiedy sięgnąłem do drzwi, aby wyjść, zebrałem się chwilę by pomyśleć czy zapomniałem o czymś, czy nie, ale nic nie przyszło mi do głowy. Lśniący czerwony notes leżał zaraz obok drzwi. Gapiłem się na niego i wziąłem klucze leżące obok niego, zanim zdecydowałem się, że może dobrym pomysłem będzie zabranie również jego. Długopis był wygodnie schowany w kręgosłupie spirali i trzymając obie rzeczy blisko mojej klatki, opuszczałem moją przestrzeń.

Korytarz wydawał się pusty i samotne echo moich butów, uderzało o podłogę potwierdzając moje myśli. Gdy sięgnąłem do drzwi wyjściowych, przyjemnie wyglądająca kobieta uśmiechnęła się miło do mnie.

- Dzień dobry, panie Cullen – powiedziała, przesuwając się, żebym mógł przejść.

- Dzień dobry – mruknąłem w odpowiedzi, nie będąc zbytnio pewnym czy właściwie wiedziałem, kim była.

Jest to jedna z pułapek mieszkania w popularnym miejscu. Wiele twarzy mijało mnie, ale bardzo mało przebywało ze mną. Reszta wydawała się zlewać razem, nie robiąc żadnego wrażenia. Kiwnąłem tylko głową i uśmiechnąłem się, spiesząc do wyjścia.

Rześki wiatr uderzył mnie i przytłaczający zapach środków czystości ze środka budynku był rozproszony przez wiatr. Szybko został zastąpiony przez zapach świeżo skoszonej trawy i odór palonych liści. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i pozwoliłem, aby woń uspokoiła i uziemiła mnie zanim pójdę w moją drogę. Jedna stopa poruszała się przed drugą i wkrótce znalazłem się przed kawiarnią. Nie rozpoznałem jej, ale coś w niej sprawiało, że była ciepła i przyjazna.

Na zewnątrz jest on z ciemnej czerwony cegły z lśniącymi żółtymi drzwiami. Wszedłem do środka i natychmiast uderzył we mnie znajomy zapach gorzkiej kawy i zbyt słodkie ciastka. Moje usta natychmiast zaczęły się ślinić, gdy spojrzałem na różne bułeczki na duńskim wyświetlaczu. Była mała kolejka, więc stanąłem, zastanawiając się, co chciałbym zamówić. Intensywnie myśląc, starałem się wybrać, jaki jest mój ulubiony napój, gdy czekałem na moją kolej.

Zauważyłem zmęczony wyraz twarzy kobiety za ladą, rozmawiającą z klientem przed nią. Wyglądała na smutną, pokonaną i tak jakby nosiła na swoich ramionach ciężar świata.

Również wyglądała niezwykle znajomo.

Jej twarz była wykrzywiona w konsternacji, gdy cierpliwie wyjaśniła klientowi, że nie ma możliwości, aby zrobić duński ser przyjazny wegetarianom. Chciało mi się śmiać z tej niedorzecznej wymiany zdań, ale zbolały wyraz jej twarzy powstrzymał mnie. Nie mogła być tak zmartwiona przez duński ser. Nie mogłem oderwać od niej oczu i musiała wyczuć, że się na nią gapię, bo nagle odwróciła swoją głowę i spojrzała wprost na mnie.

Ofiarowałem jej nieśmiały uśmiech, zażenowany przez to, że złapała mnie na gapieniu się i odwróciłem mój wzrok. Czekając na moją kolej. Miałem nadzieję, że wciąż będzie za ladą, aby mi pomóc.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chciałabym was serdecznie zaprosić na moje kolejne tłumaczenie tym razem ficka Yogogal (Lawn Gril) – Little Plastic Castle. Cały pomysł tego opowiadania należy do niej ja go tylko przekładam na nasz język, natomiast wszystkie postacie należą do Stephenie Meyer. Pozdrawiam i zapraszam do czytania.**_

_**Rozdział 2 **_

**Bella**

Przekręciłam się i surowe spojrzenie czerwonych numerów wyśmiewało się ze mnie. Jest pierwsza w nocy. Jeśli chcę zaznać normalnego snu, muszę wyjść i wrócić do mojego mieszkania. Ciężkie ramiona wokół mojej talii były takie wygodne i prawdziwe, nienawidziłam wymykać się im. Nauczyłam się życia przez kilka błędów z przeszłości, kiedy nie potrafiłam zmusić się do odejścia. Nie ma mowy, abym mogła stawić czoła temu, co pewnie stało by się rano, gdybym została.

Moją dziesięciominutową drogę powrotną do mieszkania, pokonałam w osiem minut i opadłam na moje łóżko. Sen szybko mnie zabrał.

_"Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down!"_

Jęknęłam, wkurzona, że mój własny budzik mnie wyrolował. Jednakże, muszę powiedzieć, że mały Astley z rana jest wystarczająco głośny, … hałas bezbarwnego alarmu, którego używałam zanim przełączałam na radio. Innymi słowy, to naprawdę nie ma znaczenia. Wciąż jest piąta rano i to jest do kitu. Przekręciłam się, bacznie przyglądając się pustemu miejscu koło mnie i zamknęłam oczy, wyobrażając sobie, że jest pełne i ciepłe, chociaż na chwilę.

Tylko. Jedna. Sekunda.

To wszystko, na co pozwoliłam sobie, zanim podniosłam się z łóżka i poszłam pod prysznic, gdzie gorąca woda obudziła mnie i ukryła łzy, które spływały w dół mojej twarzy. Zaparzyłam szybki dzbanek kawy, wiedząc, że sprawiedliwie się dzisiaj nim podzielę, a potem wróciłam do sypialni, aby się ubrać. Ciuchy były rozsypane na podłodze i nie mogłam powiedzieć, które były czyste, a które brudne. Na koniec długiego, stresującego dnia, zwykle rozbierałam się z ciuchów, odrzucając je na bok, czasami trafiając do kosza na pranie, a innym razem całkowicie omijając. To nie tak, że to ma w ogóle znaczenie. Nikogo tutaj nie ma, aby przypomniał mi, żeby posprzątać albo przewracać oczami, kiedy coś nie jest na swoim miejscu.

W końcu zlokalizowałam przyzwoicie czystą parę jeansów i niepoplamiony top. Dadzą radę. Kawa jest gotowa, więc pędzę, aby nalać sobie ją do kubka. Kiedy to robię, rozlewam ją na siebie. Prawie nie czuję jak wrzący płyn sączy się przez moją koszulkę, jednakże jestem całkowicie zdrętwiała. Delikatny różowy ślad, jaki zostawia, zmienia się w głęboko czerwony, więc biorę paczkę lodu i przyciskam do siebie. Zdejmuję i rzucam poplamioną koszulkę do zlewu w łazience, jednocześnie polując na coś jeszcze do założenia. Stara, znoszona koszulka, która jest dla mnie za duża leży ściśnięta w rogu szafy. Podnoszę ją, zastanawiając się czy założyć ją, czy nie, ale wiem, że nie mogę jej pobrudzić. To będzie znaczyło, że będę musiała ją wyprać.

Podnoszę koszulkę do twarzy i wącham ją, przenosząc się do czasu, gdy nie tak dawno temu miałam ją na sobie. Mój nos się marszczy, gdy piekące łzy kują w rogach moich oczu. Przyciskam moje usta do koszulki, po czym kładę ją na łóżko i zauważam, gapiące się czerwone numerki na moim zegarku.

_Cholera!_

Spóźnię się. Zauważam koszulkę na ziemi i zakładam ją, nie trudząc się, aby sprawdzić, czy jest czysta. Jeśli nie jest, mój fartuch to przykryje. Nie mam czasu, aby w tej chwili się tym niepokoić.

Pędzę i parkuję na moim miejscu w alejce za kawiarnią i wzdycham się z ulgi. Jestem tylko minutę spóźniona. Opuszczam osłonę przeciwsłoneczną i otwieram lusterko, przestraszona tym, co patrzy na mnie. Nakładam trochę podkładu na ciemno fioletowe kółka pod oczami, produkt dla kapryśnych i na bezsenne noce. Nie ma zbyt wiele do zrobienia, jedynie pozostały na pozór stale wyryte linie w moim czole, więc złapałam włosy i zawiązałam je w coś, co miało być wyjściowym kokiem. Nałożenie warstwy błyszczyka to wszystko, co mogę zrobić i wrzucam go z powrotem do schowka zanim biorę klucze, aby otworzyć.

Alice już jest, stojąc przy tylnym wejściu z zamkniętymi oczami, gdy porusza się wraz z muzyką, jaka wydobywa się z jej słuchawek. Wygląda tak szczęśliwie... tak beztrosko, a jej spokój i lekkość rozprzestrzeniają się do mnie, gdy uśmiech znajduje swoją drogę do mojej twarzy. Moje poliki prawie od tego bolą. Te mięśnie rzadko miały wcześniej szanse, aby się rozciągać. Jestem ostrożna, aby nie przestraszyć jej i delikatnie trącam jej ramię, żeby wiedziała, że tutaj jestem. Jej małe ciało wtapia się we mnie w uścisku, a ja nie mogę nic zrobi, więc przytuliłam ją. Weszłyśmy do kuchni z naszymi ramionami owiniętymi dookoła siebie i stoimy tam patrząc na migotanie światła.

Dałam jej znać, że powinnyśmy zacząć i bez gadania zabrałyśmy się do pracy. Obie założyłyśmy nasze fartuchy, a Alice podłączyła swojego iPoda do głośników. Potem, poruszałyśmy się po kuchni, jak partnerki w tańcu, który trwał przez chwilę. Dodawałyśmy składniki i łączyłyśmy, mieszałyśmy i piekłyśmy przez następnych kilka godzin. Był moment paniki, kiedy nie mogłam znaleźć rodzynek do rożka, którego robiłyśmy, na szczęście uniknęłam pełnego ataku lęku. Szybkie myślenie Alice oraz jej zdolności do uspokojenia mnie, uratowały dzień, kiedy przypomniała sobie, aby zajrzeć do lodówki.

- Przepraszam, Bella. Musiałam je tam odłożyć zamiast do spiżarni. Ale już w porządku. Jest dobrze. Z Tobą jest dobrze – zapewniała mnie, pocierając moje plecy.

Kilka głębokich oddechów później, następuje szum w mojej skórze i zwolnienie bicia mojego serca. Godzinę później i nie mam czasu, aby więcej myśleć o rodzynkach. Kolejka przy ladzie nie zatrzymała się od siódmej rano. Byłam przez to zajęta, jednakże i to na pewno powstrzymywało moich myśli przed innymi rzeczami, jeśli już, to przez kilka chwil tu i tam. Oczywiście, to wszystko skruszyło się, kiedy zobaczyłam młodą parę siedzącą przy stoliku przy oknie, dzielącą się muffinką. Mój żołądek skręcił się i dziura bólu w moim żołądku, przypominała mi, co kiedyś miałam.

Ledwo się trzymałam przez śniadaniowy pośpiech, zanim pozwoliłam sobie na drugi kubek kawy podczas krótkiego zastoju. Alice zerkała z tyłu, aby sprawdzić, co ze mną, dałam jej znać, że jest dobrze. Albo... tak dobrze jak mogło być.

Kiedy tłum ponownie się zebrał, złapałam się na zerkaniu na zegarek, stale zwracając uwagę na czas. Moje ręce lekko się trzęsły i mogłam poczuć cienką warstwę potu pokrywającą moje czoło. Starałam się wziąć głęboki oddech i uspokoić się, ale pomiędzy całkowicie irytującym klientem przede mną i dwiema dużymi kawami, które skonsumowałam, było to ciężkie do zrobienia.

- Przepraszam, pana – powtórzyłam, co wyglądało jak dwudziesty raz. - Cóż, podoba mi się pańska sympatia do wegańskich wypieków, po prostu nie mamy przyzwoitego zamiennika duńskiego sera. Mamy za to uroczą kolekcję przyjaznych weganom muffinek, może chciałby pan spróbować tych?

Zmarszczyłam brwi, gdy koncentrowałam się, aby nie płakać. Naprawdę nie potrzebowałam mierzyć się z tym dupkiem, kiedy miałam sto innych rzeczy na głowie. Robiłam wszystko, co mogłam, aby wymyślić jakiś kompromis, który zostanie zaakceptowany przez ciężkiego wegetarianina przede mną, który nosił skórzane buty, kiedy poczułam, że moje włosy na szyi aż się zjeżyły. Nawet bez patrzenia, kto to jest, oblała mnie fala spokoju.

Mężczyzna przede mną, w tej chwili mógłby nie istnieć, gdy ja szalałam w świetle, doświadczając uczucia relaksu. Spojrzałam i para intensywnych zielonych oczu wpatrywała się we mnie. Przez chwilę albo dwie, miałam przebłysk nadziei, że może... może.

I wtedy odwrócił się, kierując swój wzrok na mnie, a ja zaczynam się czuć niewygodnie.

Moje oczy zamknęły się na chwilę, zwalczając powódź, która przeszła przeze mnie.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chciałabym was serdecznie zaprosić na moje kolejne tłumaczenie tym razem ficka Yogogal (Lawn Gril) – Little Plastic Castle. Cały pomysł tego opowiadania należy do niej ja go tylko przekładam na nasz język, natomiast wszystkie postacie należą do Stephenie Meyer. Pozdrawiam i zapraszam do czytania.**_

_**Rozdział 3 **_

**Edward**

- Dużą latte, poproszę – powiedziałem po tym jak wpatrywałem się przez chwilę w kolorowe dekoracje na tablicy. - I cynamonowo rodzynkowy wypiek.

Spojrzałem w dół na parę głębokich brązowych, przeszywających oczu. Ten brąz nie jest nudny ani bezbarwny. W sumie jest wibrujący, świecący życiem i nie mogę się powstrzymać, ale uformować moje usta w uśmiech na ten widok.

_Piękna._

- Pięć sześćdziesiąt, proszę – powiedziała z uśmiechem, wyciągając rękę po zapłatę.

Sięgnąłem do kieszeni i znalazłem prostokątny kawałek plastiku. Kiedy go podałem, nasze palce dotknęły się i przeszyło mnie nieoczekiwane mrowienie, przez co odskoczyłem do tyłu. Nie jestem pewien czy ona również to poczuła, ponieważ mrugnęła do mnie i uśmiechała się, przejeżdżając moją kartą przez maszynę. Miło jest zobaczyć jej uśmiech. Jej wygląd jest dużo ładniejszy, kiedy nie jest połączony ze zmarszczonymi brwiami albo stłumionym, groźnym spojrzeniem.

Kładąc kawałek papieru przede mną, abym podpisał, ponownie się odezwała.

- Dziękuje... Edwardzie.

Szybko mrugnąłem, zastanawiając się skąd zna moje imię, zanim zauważyłem, że jest wydrukowane na kwitku.

- Nie ma za co... - spojrzałem w dół i zobaczyłem, że nosi plakietkę z imieniem. -...Bello.

Jej uśmiech zmienił się na wstydliwy, ale jej oczy pozostały świecące i zapraszające, więc pomachałem do niej zanim przesunąłem się, aby odebrać moją kawę przy następnej ladzie. Mogę powiedzieć, że mnie obserwuje, pomimo że wydaje się całkowicie zajęta następnym klientem. Mogę poczuć ciepło z jej wzroku na mojej skórze, ale za każdym razem, gdy patrzę, jej oczy są gdzie indziej, sprawiając, że zaczynam zastanawiać się, czy wyobraziłem sobie to tylko w mojej głowie.

Moja kawa jest gotowa i odbieram ją wraz z moim wypiekiem i znajduję pusty stolik, z tyłu. Mój widok stąd jest niekorzystny i nie mogę dłużej widzieć pięknej kobiety za ladą. Biorę niepewny łyk mojej kawy i jestem bardziej niż zadowolony po tym, co znajduję. Jest idealną mieszkanką słodkiego i gorzkiego, śmietanka to łagodzi. Biorę gryza wypieku i odruchowo zamykam oczy. Smak cynamonu, gałki muszkatołowej i jakichś innych przypraw, których nie mogę określić, tańczą na moim języku. Z każdym gryzem, czuję, jakbym był coraz bliżej, aby dowiedzieć się, czego mi brakuje, ale w ostatniej chwili wymyka się.

Popijam bułkę tartą resztą mojej kawy i pozwalam sobie na rozejrzenie się wokół kawiarni. Ściany są koloru głębokiej śliwki i są wypełnione czarnymi i białymi zdjęciami. Chodzę dookoła i sprawdzam każde z nich. Nie wydaje się, aby była to jakaś lista artystów, brakuje informacji obok jakiegokolwiek z nich i nie jestem całkowicie pewien, czym one są.

Zatrzymałem się przed fotografią polany. Coś z niej wołało do mnie i wyglądało zadziwiająco znajomo. Przeszukałem mój mózg, starając się rozpoznać, czy kiedykolwiek tam wcześniej byłem. Kosmyki pamięci napłynęły do mojej głowy i jeśli mógłbym zamknąć oczy, mógłbym zobaczyć kosz piknikowy i koc w czerwoną kratkę rozłożony pod drzewem. Kobietę w niebieskiej sukience patrzącą z dala na mnie, jej długie, kasztanowe włosy, delikatnie powiewały na wietrze. Wyciągała swoją dłoń, piękny diament świecił w słońcu.

- Jest piękny – wyszeptała i z tymi słowami, całe wspomnienie wydawało się rozwalić na kawałki.

Potrząsając głową, skupiłem się ponownie na zdjęciu przede mną. Pomimo pozbawienia kolorów, mogłem powiedzieć, że zostało zrobione w słoneczny dzień. Krótka trawa kołysze się na wietrze, a duży, mocno wyglądający dąb wynurza się na pierwszym planie. Część kory zadziera się z czymś, co jest na niej wyryte. Jest dla mnie za daleko, aby zobaczyć dokładnie na zdjęciu, ale myślę, że mogą to być listy.

Ponownie zamknąłem oczy, mając nadzieję, że przelotne wspomnienie ponownie się pokaże, bez rezultatu. Próbuję jak mogę, ale pozostaje ukryte, schowane gdzieś głęboko w moim umyśle. Poczułem falę ciepła za sobą i coś delikatnie dotknęło mojego ramienia. Ciepły, znajomy głos przepłynął przez moje ucho.

- To jest moje ulubione.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chciałabym was serdecznie zaprosić na moje kolejne tłumaczenie tym razem ficka Yogogal (Lawn Gril) – Little Plastic Castle. Cały pomysł tego opowiadania należy do niej ja go tylko przekładam na nasz język, natomiast wszystkie postacie należą do Stephenie Meyer. Pozdrawiam i zapraszam do czytania.**_

_**Rozdział 4**_

**Bella**

Skończyłam z kolejką klientów i wzięłam głęboki oddech, zanim przeszukałam pomieszczenie. Nigdzie go nie widziałam. Panika zaczęła narastać, kiedy myślałam, że przegapiłam swoją okazję i wyszedł zanim miałam szansę naprawdę z nim porozmawiać, być blisko niego. Mój oddech przyśpieszył, a moja klatka zacieśniła się, uczucie strachu i samotności przechodziły przeze mnie. Zastanawiałam się nad wybiegnięciem na zewnątrz i zobaczeniem czy wciąż mogłabym go złapać idącego chodnikiem, kiedy Alice podeszła i złapała moją rękę.

- W porządku, Bello – zapewniła mnie.

- Nie, nie jest w porządku – powiedziałam, potrząsając głową, powoli stając się histeryczna. - Nie jest dobrze i nie będzie.

Alice przyciągnęła mnie do ciepłego uścisku i powoli kreśliła kółka na dole moich pleców, uspokajając mnie najlepiej jak potrafiła.

- Jest z tyłu przy zdjęciach – powiedziała mi, a ja wypuściłam powietrze, które wstrzymywałam.

Podając mi filiżankę herbaty, Alice rozwiązała mój fartuch i wypchnęła mnie zza lady.

- Idź – poleciła, a ja nie potrzebowałam by mówić mi dwa razy.

Nie popędziłam od razu, nie chciałam, żeby zobaczył mnie z zaszklonymi i czerwonymi oczami. Oparłam się o ścianę i wzięłam łyk herbaty, wzdychając na zapach rumianku, który przenikał moje nozdrza. Parę łyków i kilka głębokich oddechów później, jestem wystarczająco spokojna, aby udało się. Przeczesując włosy, idę powoli i zatrzymuję się, kiedy zauważam, co robi.

Edward stoi przy ścianie z fotografiami, które zrobiłam i uważnie przygląda się jednej z polany. Moje palce swędziały mnie, chciały tylko sięgnąć i dotknąć go, potrząsnąć nim, aby mógł zobaczyć, co robię. Ale nie mogłam. W zamian, czekałam cierpliwie, obserwując go, gdy to wszystko robi, ciekawa by zobaczyć czy cokolwiek szarpnie nim.

Pojawiła się iskierka nadziei, kiedy obserwowałam go, gdy przymykał oczy, a uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy, ale wkrótce został zastąpiony przez niespokojny, drażliwy wygląd. Nie pasował mu. Cicho podeszłam i stanęłam zaraz za nim. Zwalczając potrzebę złapania go w moje ramiona, umieściłam dłoń na jego ramieniu.

- Jest to moje ulubione – powiedziałam, mój głos, który wyszedł był tylko lekkim szeptem.

Gdyby tylko uświadomił sobie, dlaczego to moje ulubione.

- Jest przepiękne – odpowiedział, a ja potwierdziłam kiwnięciem głowy nawet, jeśli nie mógł mnie zobaczyć.

- Przyłączysz się do mnie na herbatę? - zapytałam, gdy weszłam w jego pole widzenia. Trzymałam mój kubek przyjaźnie oferując, mając nadzieję, że skorzysta z mojej propozycji.

Jąkał się przez chwilę, zanim potwierdził.

- Proszę.

Poszłam za nim do stolika, przy którym siedział i wśliznęłam się na krzesło na wprost niego.

- Kto jest artystą? - zapytał, wskazując w kierunku zdjęć.

Zarumieniłam się, zanim odpowiedziałam.

Ja.

Uśmiechnął się, przyjmując to.

- Wiedziałem, że są piękne z jakiegoś powodu.

Rozpłynęłam się na jego słowa, naturalny flirciarz w nim, wypływał na powierzchnię. Niesamowite są rzeczy, które są w nas wrodzone. Wydają się nigdy nie znikać. Zacisnęłam ciaśniej filiżankę, którą trzymałem i odwróciłam wzrok, niepewna, czy dam radę to wszystko wytrzymać czy rozpadnę się pod jego wzrokiem.

- Dziękuje – wyszeptałam.

Wypiłam ostatki mojej herbaty, zanim odstawiłam kubek. Rozmawialiśmy i to było takie łatwe i wygodne, a jednocześnie podniecało mnie i sprawiało, że moje serce ściskało się. W czasie przerwy w rozmowie, odnalazłam się bawiącą brzegiem filiżanki i kreślącą kółka palcem wokół niego. Czułam ciepło z jego spojrzenia i spojrzałam do góry, aby zobaczyć Edwarda patrzącego się w moją obrączkę. Moje serce natychmiast opadło do żołądka.

Uświadomił sobie, że został złapany, jego twarz zarumieniła się ze wstydu, ale nie powstrzymało go to, przed zadaniem pytania.

- Jesteś, um... mężatką?

Zwalczyłam łzy, które kuły w rogu moich oczu, kiedy odpowiedziałam.

- Tak.

Nie podałam szczegółów, a on nie pytał mnie o to. Natomiast jego oczy powędrowały do jego, gołej ręki.

- Och – powiedział, gdy mieszanina smutku i ulgi wstąpiła na jego twarz. - Ja nie.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chciałabym was serdecznie zaprosić na moje kolejne tłumaczenie tym razem ficka Yogogal (Lawn Gril) – Little Plastic Castle. Cały pomysł tego opowiadania należy do niej ja go tylko przekładam na nasz język, natomiast wszystkie postacie należą do Stephenie Meyer. Pozdrawiam i zapraszam do czytania.**_

_**Rozdział 5**_

**Edward**

Nie mogłem przestać gapić się na moją nagą rękę. Pocierałem palec serdeczny mojej lewej dłoni, wciąż i wciąż, zanim przysięgam prawie zobaczyłem słabe wcięcie, gdzie powinna być obrączka. Nie jestem pewien, dlaczego bolało to tak bardzo, kiedy Bella powiedziała mi, że jest mężatką. Oczywiście, że jest, dlaczego miałaby nie być? Jest piękna i popularna i wyraźnie bardzo utalentowana. Prawie chciałem zapytać czy zdjęcia są na sprzedaż, ale nie mogłem się przemóc do zrobienia tego.

Patrzyła na mnie z bólem w oczach, gdy paprałem się z moją ręka, więc je opuściłem, nie chcą być powodem jej przykrości, nie potrzebowałem ani nie chciałem jej litości. Zostaliśmy tam, cisza nam towarzyszyła zanim poczułem jakbym prawie dusił się od tego. Przeszukałem mój umysł, aby wymyślić jakąś wymówkę by wyjść, ale coś przytrzymywało mnie w miejscu.

- Bella – zawołał głos i odwracając się zobaczyłem dziewczynę z ognistymi lokami zawiązanymi w niechlujny kok. - Przykro mi, że muszę to robić właśnie teraz, ale mamy zastój, a Petera wciąż nie ma i Alice jest zajęta w kuchni i …

- Victoria – odpowiedziała ciężko Bella, przerywając dziewczynie. - W porządku. Będę tam za chwilę.

Moja klatka zacieśniła się wraz ze stwierdzeniem, że nasz wspólny czas się skończył. Starałem się i poczułem uncje wstydu, wiedząc, że ta piękna kobieta właśnie wypowiadała się, a ja po prostu nie mogłem.

- Edwardzie, ja... - zaczęła Bella, i mogłem już usłyszeć listę wymówek i wyjaśnień chcących opuścić jej usta. Więc, zdziwiła mnie, kiedy kontynuowała mówienie.

- … Muszę iść, ale mam nadzieję, że zobaczę Ciebie później?

To jest pytanie, kładące piłkę w moim zaułku i szczerze nie mam pojęcia co powiedzieć. Każda cząsteczka mojej egzystencji bolała, aby powiedzieć tak. Chciałem z nią ponownie porozmawiać, poznać ją i... zatrzymałem się, zanim pozwoliłem ulegnąć sobie jakiejkolwiek z niemożliwych fantazji. Westchnąłem, moje ramiona ugięły się lekko pod ciężarem mojej decyzji.

- Możliwe – zaoferowałem Belli w odpowiedzi, jeszcze lekko się uśmiechając. Wydawało się ją to uspokoić, i poczułem jak jej dłoń ściska moje ramię, gdy szybko szła.

Gapiłem się na jej odwróconą postać zanim zniknęła wśród tłumu ludzi za ladą. Patrzyłem tak długo, aż nie mogłem dłużej zauważyć jej świecących kasztanowo brązowych włosów w tłumie. Odwróciłem się dookoła, mając nadzieję, że przynajmniej zatracę się ponownie w zdjęciach, tylko po to, by być zawiedziony widząc, że para stoi przed nimi. Mężczyzna ma ramię podwieszone wokół dziewczyny, a ona opiera się o niego, wspierając swoją głowę na jego ramieniu. Wyglądali na szczęśliwych i delikatnych, bez trosk w życiu.

Zazdrościłem im.

- Panie Cullen – ktoś przywitał mnie przy wejściu do budynku, a ja kiwnąłem w ich kierunku.

Poczłapałem z powrotem do bezbarwnych szarych ścian, prawie bolesnych w kontraście do ciepłych i jasnych w kawiarni Belli. Pomimo że chwilę wcześniej jadłem ciastko, mój żołądek skurczył się, czułem się głuchy i pusty.

Zgaduję, że powinienem znaleźć coś do jedzenia.

Zapach gotowanego jedzenia złapał moją uwagę i pozwoliłem, aby mój nos prowadził, poszedłem w dół korytarzem. Zatrzymałem się, kiedy zobaczyłem otwartą przestrzeń z bufetem z rozłożonym jedzeniem na stole. Wszedłem i spojrzałem na oferty. Nic się nie wyróżniało, ale wyglądało wystarczająco zjadliwie, więc wziąłem pusty talerz od uśmiechającej się osoby noszącej fartuch i nałożyłem trochę.

Odwracając się, zobaczyłem rozłożone stoły po drugiej stronie pomieszczenie i długą łodygę stokrotki w wazonie na środku każdego z nich. Usiadłem przy wolnym stole i wziąłem kilka gryzów jedzenia przede mną. Było gąbczaste, łagodne i ledwo zjadliwe. Tyle, co do moich wcześniejszych myśli. Moje kubki smakowe pragnęły aromatycznych wypieków Belli, pełnych przypraw. Stwierdzając, że nie dostanę tutaj nic podobnego, westchnąłem i zagarnąłem kolejną pełną łyżkę czegoś, co myślałem, że jest kurczakiem, w moje usta. Zrezygnowany, przeżułem, połknąłem i powtórzyłem proces, chętnie tłumiąc mój głód, pomimo to nigdy naprawdę nie czułem się usatysfakcjonowany.

Moja głowa wisiała nisko przez większość posiłku, ale kiedy skończyłem pozwoliłem sobie spojrzeć do góry. Kilka z pozostałych stołów były zajęte, niektóre parami inne tylko pojedynczymi osobami jak ja. Nikt nie złapał mojego wzroku, więc odepchnąłem moje krzesło, gotowy do wyjścia i powrotu do samotności i znajomego komfortu mojego miejsca.

Gdy miałem wstać, moje oczy spojrzały na stokrotkę na moim stole i coś szarpnęło z tyłu mojego mózgu. Zamazany obraz pary ścigającej się na polanie, śmiejącej się. Dziewczyna biegnie za duże drzewo, jakby chciała się schować, ale mężczyzna natychmiast ją znalazł i upadli na zroszoną trawę, usianą stokrotkami. Wysilałem się, aby zobaczyć ich twarze, bezskutecznie, i kiedy dźwięk pobliskiego krzesła przejeżdżającego przez linoleum wyciągnął mnie z mojej głowy, zauważyłem, że moje ręce są lepkie od potu świecącego się na mojej skroni.

Walczyłem, aby złapać oddech i wziąłem serwetkę, aby wytrzeć mokrość, która spływała na mój policzek.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chciałabym was serdecznie zaprosić na moje kolejne tłumaczenie tym razem ficka Yogogal (Lawn Gril) – Little Plastic Castle. Cały pomysł tego opowiadania należy do niej ja go tylko przekładam na nasz język, natomiast wszystkie postacie należą do Stephenie Meyer. Pozdrawiam i zapraszam do czytania.**_

_**Rozdział 6**_

**Bella**

- Victoria – powiedziałam, starając się złapać jej uwagę, kiedy robiłam wszystko, co możliwe, aby powstrzymać irytację w moim głosie. Robiła oczy do jakiegoś nędznie wyglądającego kolesia przez ostatnie pięć minut i kontynuowała ignorowanie mnie z sukcesem.

- Dasz radę? Potrzebuję wziąć coś z tyłu.

Potwierdziła, ledwo na mnie patrząc i byłam wdzięczna, że przez ostatnie kilka godzin trochę się zwolniło. Przynajmniej nie jest tak, że ona ignoruje aktualnych klientów. Naprawdę niczego nie potrzebowałam zabrać, ale jeśli zostałabym kolejną minutę z niekompetencją Victorii nie sądzę, że byłabym wstanie być dla niej w porządku. Potrzebowałam dodatkowej pomocy i nie mogłam być zbyt pochopna w zwalnianiu jej, nie ważne jak cholernie denerwująca była.

Wyślizgnęłam się do alejki z tyłu kawiarni i opuściłam się w dół zanim moje ciało było ledwo przytrzymywane przez ceglaną ścianę. Sięgając pod odwróconą, pękniętą doniczkę stojąca przy drzwiach, znalazłam ukrytą paczkę Mallboro i zapalniczkę. Jestem całkiem pewna, że Alice wiedziała o mojej kryjówce, ale nawet, jeśli wiedziała, nie powiedziała mi o tym ani słowa.

Po prostu potrzebowałam tego uwolnienia.

Wyciągnęłam papierosa i umieściłam go między moim wargami. Przytknęłam zapalniczkę i patrzyłam, zahipnotyzowana przez migoczący pomarańczowy płomień. Wyciągnęłam drugą rękę i powoli próbowałam przytknąć do niego mój palec, prawie sparaliżowana przez ciepło, ale tylko tak blisko jak to było możliwe, uderzył mnie promieniujący ból od płomienia. Zabrałam mój palec i wsadziłam go do ust, pozwalając papierosowi upaść na ziemię. To nie jest tak, że pragnę się zranić, ale czasami uczucie bólu w miejscu innym niż moje serce jest... dobre, w sposób odwracający uwagę.

Mój palec nie przestaje gwałtownie pulsować dopóki jest to tępy ból. Podnoszę papierosa z ziemi, oczyszczam go zanim z powrotem wkładam go do ust i w końcu zapalam go. Biorę głęboki oddech, gdy dym atakuje moje płuca i fala spokoju zalewa moje ciało. Wiem, że jest to tylko krótkotrwałe, ale wezmę, co mogę dostać.

Moje oczy zamykają się, gdy palę i przebłyski z mojego dnia przechodzą przez moje myśli. Była para, która przyszła, gdy Edward wyszedł i to był cud, że nie miałam całkowitego załamania. Patrzyli z dala ode mnie, a mężczyzna pocierał ramiona kobiety przed nim. Pochylił się i wyszeptał coś do jej ucha i mogłam słyszeć jej śmiech na cokolwiek, co powiedział. Kiedy odwrócili się, widziałam jej zaokrągloną talię, zdecydowanie ciąża. Moje ręce trzęsły się tak bardzo, że filiżanka, którą napełniałam, wyślizgnęła się i uderzyła o podłogę, tworząc bałagan z ceramiki i kawy. Schyliłam się, żeby posprzątać, ale skończyłam tylko patrząc się na to, niepewna jak już poskładać _cokolwiek _z powrotem. Na szczęście, Alice była niedaleko i przyniosła mopa, aby wytrzeć mój bałagan, więc mogłam pracować nad napełnieniem kolejnego kubka kawy.

To nie tak, że każda mała rzecz ruszała mnie. Nie jestem taka krucha. Prawie codziennie widzę kobiety w ciąży i zwykle jestem w stanie sobie z tym poradzić. Ale to... to było inne. W jakiś sposób bardziej znajome. Może to był sposób, w jaki ona patrzyła na niego albo kochający sposób, w jaki delikatnie dotykał jej. Gdy czekali w kolejce, mężczyzna owinął swoje ramiona wokół niej, delikatnie pocierając jej brzuch i szepcząc jeszcze piękniejsze rzeczy do jej ucha. Dotykał solidnej złotej obrączki, która była zawieszona wokół szyi kobiety. Prawdopodobnie jej ślubna obrączka była za mała, aby pasować na jej spuchnięte palce. Patrzyłam na nich przez chwile, zarówno z zazdrości i smutku, tęskniąc za tym czego nigdy nie będę miała. Czego nie mogę znaleźć gdzie indziej.

Dym dostał się do moich oczu, sprawiając ze zaszły łzami i spojrzałam w dół, aby zobaczyć, że mój papieros jest teraz tylko popiołem. Rzuciłam go na ziemię i stanęłam na nim obcasem mojego buta. Moje oczy są załzawione i nie jestem pewna czy to od dymu czy wcześniejszych wspomnień.

Patrzenie na parę – szczęśliwą, beztroską i tak oczywiście zakochaną – sprawia, że pamiętam co kiedyś miałam. Przekręciłam moją złotą obrączkę wokół palca i myślałam o Edwardzie, który był dzisiaj wcześniej. Patrzył na mnie, na mój palec, prawie tęsknie. Jeśliby tylko wiedział...

- Cholera!

Nie mogę powstrzymać krzyku, gdy łapię najbliższy kamień i rzucam go w alejkę. Uderzył w coś metalowego, wywołując satysfakcjonujący głośny hałas. Jestem taka zła, że mam ochotę coś rozwalić, zranić coś. W zamian, pochylam się do tyłu, wyciągam kolejnego papierosa i zapalam go. Przymykam oczy, pozwalam sobie pamiętać, jeśli tylko przez krótką chwilę.

Biała satyna i koronka...

Pasujące złote obrączki...

Stoimy przed ołtarzem na wprost naszych przyjaciół i rodziny, przyrzekając kochać i miłować się wzajemnie nim śmierć nas nie rozdzieli.

_Śmierć._

Przysięgałam nie opuścić go nim śmierć nas nie rozdzieli i zawaliłam tą przysięgę. Tak mało wiedziałam w tym czasie, że są rzeczy gorsze niż śmierć.

Kiedy Alice mnie znalazła, paczka papierosów jest pusta, a ja jestem otoczona przez paskudne, żółte niedopałki. Moja twarz jest pokryta zaschniętymi łzami i moje oczy swędzą i są opuchnięta. Na szczęście, nie mówi ani słowa, tylko podnosi mnie i pozwala mi oprzeć się o siebie zanim docieramy do łazienki dla personelu. Nalewa trochę ciepłej wody do zlewu i oferuje mi mokry ręcznik, abym umyła moją twarz. Jej palce przeczesywały moje włosy żebym wyglądała tak reprezentacyjnie jak mogłam.

Z uściskiem z tyłu, przycisnęła pocałunek do mojego policzka zanim dała mi znać ze mam trochę roboty papierkowej do zrobienia w moim biurze, więc powinnam pójść i zrobić to, kiedy ona będzie pilnować kawiarni. To jest tak jakby Alice wiedziała, że nic dobrego nie wyjdzie teraz ze mnie pomiędzy tymi ludźmi. Nie jestem pewna ile razy w tygodniu to się dzieje, ale potrafi pomóc mi przejść przez każdy.

Nie jestem pewna jak długo jeszcze każda z nas będzie w stanie to robić.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chciałabym was serdecznie zaprosić na moje kolejne tłumaczenie tym razem ficka Yogogal (Lawn Gril) – Little Plastic Castle. Cały pomysł tego opowiadania należy do niej ja go tylko przekładam na nasz język, natomiast wszystkie postacie należą do Stephenie Meyer. Pozdrawiam i zapraszam do czytania.**_

_**Rozdział 7**_

**Edward**

Stoję na wprost mojej szafy, trzymając przepoconą koszulę na guziki w jednej ręce, podczas gdy szukam innej, aby założyć. Wciąż nie jestem pewien, co mi się stało w czasie lunchu, ale pozostawiło mnie to roztrzęsionego. Zadygotałem, gdy zimne powietrze owiało moją wilgotną skórę i podszedłem, aby zamknąć okno, które w jakiś sposób było otwarte. Gdy wracałem do mojej szafy, złapałem swoje odbicie w oknie. Zamarłem, widząc ciemne znamię niedaleko mojego ramienia.

Gdy zbliżałem się do odbicia uświadomiłem sobie, że to wcale nie jest bród, a raczej tatuaż. Zerknąłem na czarny tusz i to wywołało wspomnienia.

Siedzę na czerwonym skórzanym fotelu z muskularnym mężczyzną zbliżającym się do mnie z wibrującą igłą w ręce. Moje oczy są zamknięte, ale mogę poczuć napływ ciepła w mojej dłoni. Lekko otwieram oczy i spoglądam na dół, aby zobaczyć małą rękę, ściskającą moją. Chcę odwrócić moją szyje, aby zobaczy do kogo należy ta ręka, ale coś powstrzymuje mnie przed zrobieniem tego. Wtedy ognisty ból spowodowany wbiciem igły jest taki autentyczny, że moje wspomnienie wymyka się z mojego umysłu i nagle jestem z powrotem w moim pokoju, gapiąc się na moje odbicie w lustrze.

Przysięgam, że moje ramię wciąż czuło delikatny dotyk, kiedy spojrzałem na nie ponownie i dotknąłem klucz wiolinowy wyryty na mojej skórze. Zamknąłem moje oczy ponownie mając nadzieję, że zobaczę osobę, której rękę trzymałem, ale było pusto... czarna przepaść.

W frustracji cisnąłem koszulką przez pokój i upadła obok mojego łóżka. Z jakiegoś powodu, myślałem o Belli i zastanawiałem się jak przebiega jej dzień. Nie mogłem wyobrazić sobie, że był gorszy od mojego. Pokonany, wróciłem do szafy i wybrałem nową, czystą koszulę i skończyłem ją zapinać zanim poszedłem i zatopiłem się w moim fotelu. Zauważyłem mój czerwony notes leżał na stole, gdzie musiałem go odłożyć, kiedy wróciłem. Podniosłem go, przeleciałem przez kartki.

Na pierwszej stronie zauważyłem moje pismo i zatrzymałem się, żeby przeczytać.  
><em><br>Terapia Muzyczna – 4 PM – Spotkanie w pokoju B._

Spojrzałem na zegarek, aby upewnić się, że jest za kwadrans czwarta. Zgiąłem instynktownie palce, gdy pomyślałem o graniu na pianinie. Moje ciało wydawało się wiedzieć, co robić, nawet zanim zrobił to mój mózg, ponieważ wkrótce zorientowałem się, że wychodzę przez drzwi i idę w dół korytarza. Byłem szczęśliwy widząc, że każde drzwi, które mijałem były podpisane i wkrótce doszedłem do pokoju B. Pokój był pusty poza czarną dużą dziecinką z tyłu. Nie miałem pojęcia czy na kogoś czekam, czy nie, więc przeszedłem, aby usiąść przy pianinie. Ławka wydawała się twarda i zimna przy mnie i musiałem się dostosować zanim poczułem się komfortowo.

Moje ramiona wyciągnęły się, gdy moje palce przejeżdżały po klawiszach. Patrzyłem w dół na nie. Na przemienne białe i czarne prostokąty prawie szydziły ze mną. I wtedy, grałem. Moje palce poruszały się we własnych akordach bez żadnej pomocny mojego mózgu. Nie byłem nawet pewien jakie tony grałem, ale brzmiały pięknie.

Brzmiały znajomo.

Gapiłem się na moje palce, gdy płynęły po klawiszach, tworząc piękną muzykę wypływającą z pianina. Czułem się lekko, spokojnie i dziwnie na energetyzowany. Sprawdzając coś, pozwoliłem moim oczom zamknąć się i wciąż muzyka wychodziła bez przeszkód. Otworzyłem oczy i patrzyłem zdumiony, gdy moje place zwolniły i piosenka zbliżała się do końca. Przez krótką chwile, w pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza i moje szybko bijące serce było jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki mogłem usłyszeć. Wtedy, głośne klaskanie przełamało ciszę.

- To było wspaniałe, Edwardzie. Jestem zaskoczony przez Bacha, ale to było oszałamiające. Po prostu oszałamiające.

Odwróciłem się, żeby zobaczyć mężczyznę w ciemniej parze spodni i rdzawoczerwonym swetrze. Miał teczkę w jednej ręce, a długopis w drugiej. Przyciągnął rozkładane krzesło do pianina i ostrożnie usiadł.

- Jak się dzisiaj mamy? - zapytał, gdy gwałtownie przeglądał teczkę, którą trzymał w ręce.

Natychmiast wyłączyłem się przez jego pytanie, nie lubiąc jego użycia królewskiego 'my'.

_- Mam _się dobrze – powiedziałem, akcentując liczbę pojedynczą.

- Dzisiaj mały test Edwardzie – chichotał, a mi nie udało się zobaczyć humoru w tej wymianie. - Prawdopodobnie widziałeś dzisiaj Bellę?

Zjeżyłem się na jego przypuszczenie i delikatnie się od niego odsunąłem. Skąd do cholery on wie o Belli?

- Przypomnij mi swoje imię, proszę – zapytałem opryskliwie.

Jego lewa brew podniosła się prawie niezauważalnie, a ja mimo wszystko zaobserwowałem tą reakcję.

- Oczywiście, jestem dr Volturi. Dr Aro Volturi, Edwardzie.

Potwierdzałem, jakbym pamiętał i odwróciłem się, więc znowu patrzyłem na pianino. Zanim mogłem spróbować i zablokować doktora Volturi, aby jeszcze trochę zagrać, poczułem chłód jego skóry nad moją, gdy unieruchomił moją dłoń.

- Możesz zagrać za chwilę, Edwardzie – wyjaśnił mi dr Volturi jakbym był pięciolatkiem. - Ale najpierw musimy zrobić trochę pracy.

Trzymał stertę kartek z obrazkami i chciał, żebym na nie patrzył. Nie wydawały się być czymś nadzwyczajnym, a ja nie byłem do końca pewien, dlaczego to robiliśmy.

_Niebieski ptak._

_Czerwona piłka._

_Czarna książka._

_Złoty pierścionek._

Znieruchomiałem na ostatnią z kartek i poprosiłem go o chwilę przerwy. Zrobił to i patrzył na mnie zaciekawiony, jakby zamierzał mnie o coś zapytać, ale zrezygnował będąc cicho i tylko patrzył na mnie uważnie. Moje oczy skupiły się na obrazku złotego pierścionka i natychmiast zacząłem myśleć o Belli. Jest w niej coś, co mnie do niej przyciąga, co sprawia, że chcę ją poznać na tak wiele różnych sposobów. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego ten obrazek sprawia, że o niej myślę i trzymam moje oczy zamknięte, próbując to rozwiązać.

Moja głowa nagle pulsuje z bólu. Moje palce wznoszą się w górę i zaczynają masować skroń i ledwo mogę potwierdzić, kiedy dr Volturi pyta czy ze mną w porządku. Kiedy ból głowy mija, pokazuje mi jeszcze kilka kartek i potem zaprasza mnie, aby zagrał jeszcze trochę muzyki. Przesuwa się na bok, dając mi wolną przestrzeń przy pianinie. Zamykam oczy, niepewny, co zagrać, ale właśnie tak jak wcześniej, moje palce znajdują klawisze i melodia wylewa się sama.

Tym razem muzyka zaczęła się powoli, nawet cicho. Moje oczy zamknięte, a ja odnajduję się grając dla kogoś w myślach. Mogę zobaczyć ją tak czysto jakbym patrzył na obraz. Jest na środku pokoju, ubrana w zdumiewającą białą sukienkę, ale oczywiście jej twarz jest schowana przed moim widokiem. Kołysze się w rytm muzyki, gdy ta staje się głośniejsza... bardziej odważna. Nuty są jak uczucia wylewające się przez klawisze. Piosenka smaga szybciej i szybciej. Zanim zaczynam walić w klawisze, pot pojawia się na moim czole. I wtedy powoli ustępuje, nuty wyciekają z powrotem do pianina.

Moje ciało jest ożywione, kiedy kończę; moje ręce lepkie i trzęsące. W końcu podnoszę głowę, kiedy dźwięk oklasków przebija ciszę i patrzę na pokój wypełniony ludźmi, wszyscy gapili się na mnie. Kilkoro ludzi wyciera swoje twarze, od łez płynących w dół ich twarzy. Nie jestem pewien, co zrobić ze sobą i patrzę na dr Volturi w oczekiwaniu na jakiś znak.

Patrzy się w dół na kartki z obrazkami w jego dłoniach, potrząsa głową. Złapał mnie na patrzeniu się na niego i umieszcza kartki w teczce.

- Możemy kontynuować to jutro, Edwardzie. Dlaczego nie zostaniesz i nie zagrasz dla wszystkich?

Potwierdziłem i zwróciłem się do pianina, spragniony, aby jeszcze raz zatracić się w muzyce.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chciałabym was serdecznie zaprosić na moje kolejne tłumaczenie tym razem ficka Yogogal (Lawn Gril) – Little Plastic Castle. Cały pomysł tego opowiadania należy do niej ja go tylko przekładam na nasz język, natomiast wszystkie postacie należą do Stephenie Meyer. Pozdrawiam i zapraszam do czytania.**_

_**Rozdział 8**_

**Bella**

Przekręciłam moją głowę, czując jak ciągle pulsuje, gdy rozciągałam ją z boku na bok. Wspomnienia powrotu do domu, do dwóch silnych dłoni, które zręcznie ugniatają moje ramiona i plecy, zanim tępy ból ustępuje przemieszczając się przez moją głowę. Zamykam moje oczy i rozkoszuję się tym.

To był długi dzień. Nie dłuższy niż inne, rozsądny czas, ale wydaje się wiecznością. Mam wielką ochotę, aby się stąd wyrwać i kiedy patrzę na zegarek, szepczę małą modlitwę dziękczynną, że zostało tylko pięć minut do zamknięcia. Victoria i Peter wyszli prawie godzinę temu, zostawiając Alice i mnie, żeby zamknąć kawiarnię.

Czując jak zmęczona byłam, Alice przeszła dookoła i powiadomiła ostatnich kilku ociągających się klientów, że będziemy zamykać za kilka minut, a ja zawinęłam pozostawione ciastka, żeby jutro sprzedać je za połowę ceny. Zauważyłam, że została nam tylko jedna bułeczka z rodzynkami i postanowiłam zostawić ją dla siebie, nie pamiętając ostatniego razu, kiedy jadłam. Osunęłam się za ladą, gdy Alice wycierała stoły i pozwoliłam sobie na chwilę relaksu. Oderwałam kawałek bułeczki, wkładając go do ust.

Nie mogłam nic zrobić, jednak uśmiecham się, przypominając sobie Edwarda i to jak bardzo delektował się tą, którą kupił wcześniej. Patrzyłam jak jego oczy rozjaśniły się, gdy jadł i to uszczęśliwiało również mnie. Pomimo długiego dnia i prawie ataku paniki z rana, wspomnienie uśmiechu Edwarda wydawało się rozwiązać wszystkie gówniane momenty. Gdyby tylko uśmiech mógł rozwiązać wszystkie życiowe problemy.

Westchnęłam, rwąc jeszcze trochę babeczki, gdy uświadamiam sobie jak właściwie byłam głodna. Po chwili już jej całkowicie nie ma.

Pozbierałam się i wstałam, żeby zobaczyć, że kawiarnia jest pusta. Nawet z kilkoma ostatnimi zadaniami, które muszę zrobić, mam wystarczająco czasu, aby wrócić do domu i wykąpać się przed moimi wieczornymi planami. Myśl o tym, co nadejdzie, włożyła uśmiech na moją twarz i może nawet gwizdam, gdy ściągam fartuch, aby go odwiesić. Zmiany mojego nastroju były skłonne wychłostać mnie i to byłby cud, że jeszcze całkowicie nie zwariowałam.

Alice powiedziała, że skończy w kawiarni, więc ja złapałam wydruk z kasy, żeby dokończyć trochę papierkowej roboty w moim biurze. Włączyłam mojego iPoda, ponieważ w ten sposób zawsze pracuję szybciej. Prawie uporałam się z utargiem, gdy piosenka zmieniła się i już dłużej nie kołyszę się z The Who. Zamiast tego leci Beatles i piosenka, która była grana, podczas pierwszego tańca z moim mężem na naszym weselu. Przez długi czas nie słyszałam jej i byłam prawie zdziwiona, że wciąż ją mam na moim iPodzie.

Zamykam oczy, gdy słowa obmywają mnie i gorzki chichot wymyka się, gdy ironia słów nie jest dla mnie stracona.

_There are places I remember, | Są tam miejsca, które pamiętam  
>All my life though some have changed. <em>_| Przez całe moje życie, niektóre zmieniły się.  
><em>  
>Piosenka trwa, a ja trzymam zamknięte oczy, zduszona przez łzy i nie potrafię wyraźnie widzieć.<p>

_Some forever not for better, | Niektóre na zawsze, nie na lepsze,  
>Some have gone and some remain. <em>_| Niektóre odeszły, a niektóre pozostały.  
><em>  
>Widzę nas oboje wirujących wokół sali, szepczących sobie głupie rzeczy, gdy nasi goście radują się i klaskają dla nas. Jego policzki właśnie błyszczą tak samo czerwone jak moje, gdy każdy domaga się, abyśmy się pocałowali.<p>

_All these places have their moments, | Wszystkie te miejsca mają swoją chwilę,  
>With lovers and friends I still can recall. <em>_| Z ukochanymi I przyjaciółmi mogą być odtworzone._

Ciepłe, silne ramiona owijają się wokół mnie, głaszcząc moje plecy przez warstwę satyny. Zaczął dla mnie śpiewać, a jego głos był jedynym, który słyszałam, przyćmiewał nawet Johna Lennona.

_Some are dead and some are living, | Niektórzy są martwi, a inni żyją,  
>In my life I've loved them all. <em>_| W moim życiu kochałem ich wszystkich._

Muzyka kontynuowała, a ja wytarłam zabłąkane łzy, które uciekły i pociągam nosem, trzymając resztę w ryzach. Przynajmniej tym razem nie miałam całkowitego załamania. _To postęp, prawda?_

Nucę pod nosem, zatracona w chwili, kiedy głos Alice przedziera się przez to.

- Przyszedł dzisiaj ponownie, prawda?

- Hm...? - pytam, powoli otwierając oczy, smutna, że zostałam wyciągnięta z moich wspomnień.

Alice stoi przed moim biurkiem, patrząc na mnie uważnie. Powtarza swoje pytanie, a ja czuję jak moje policzki płoną na wspomnienie o... nim.

- Jak możesz to powiedzieć? - wyzywam ją, zastanawiając się czy jestem taka oczywista. Zawsze mówił, że potrafi czytać mnie jak książkę.

- Jesteś inna w dni, kiedy przychodzi – zauważa Alice, próbuje wymyślić, co powiedzieć. - Jakby w tym stresie było obecne szczęście.

Uśmiecham się, ale jest to chwilowe.

- To jest takie trudne – przyznaję Alice, szepcząc.

- Nigdy nie będziesz w stanie poddać się, prawda? - zapytała, pochylając się przy moim biurku.

- Nie sądzą, że mogłabym, nawet gdybym tego chciała.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chciałabym was serdecznie zaprosić na moje kolejne tłumaczenie tym razem ficka Yogogal (Lawn Gril) – Little Plastic Castle. Cały pomysł tego opowiadania należy do niej ja go tylko przekładam na nasz język, natomiast wszystkie postacie należą do Stephenie Meyer. Pozdrawiam i zapraszam do czytania.**_

_**Rozdział 9**_

**Edward**

Po tym jak pokój na reszcie opustoszał, zostałem sam z dr Volturii.

- Dziękuje...? - odważyłem się, zastanawiając się, za co dokładnie jestem mu wdzięczny. Wiem, że to miała być pewnego rodzaju sesja, ale wciąż nie byłem pewien, dlaczego.

- W każdej chwili, Edwardzie. W każdej chwili – powiedział z odrobiną uśmiechu. - Dobrze Ci idzie. Jutro będziemy kontynuować. Wiedziałem, że muzyka ma wpływ, jednakże wciąż jestem ciekawy, jaki będzie ostateczny wynik...

Spojrzał w dół na jakieś notatki i potrząsnął głową, natychmiast wchłaniając myśli. Ledwo miałem szansę, aby powiedzieć do widzenia, gdy wychodził, gdyż jego oczy cały czas były przyklejone do dokumentów. Właśnie wtedy mój żołądek zaburczał i wyszedłem, mając nadzieję, że znajdę coś do jedzenia. Przechodząc przez tę samą jadalnię, co wcześniej, pokonałem moją drogę do rozłożonego jedzenia i nałożyłem sobie kilka plastrów upieczonej wołowiny, łyżkę pomidorów i trochę sałatki.

Kiedy się odwróciłem, aby znaleźć stolik zauważyłem, że w przeciwieństwie do lunchu, gdzie większość ludzi siedziała sama, tego popołudnia większość z nich jadła w towarzystwie jednej lub dwóch osób. Gdy przyjrzałem się uważniej, zauważyłem, że niektórzy ludzie nosili przypięte identyfikatory z napisem ''gość''.

Nareszcie znalazłem pusty stolik i usiadłem, powoli zaczynając moją kolację, gdy przyglądałem się stolikom dookoła mnie. Młoda dziewczyna siedziała na stole, gdy staro wyglądająca kobieta wisiała nad nią, krojąc pieczoną wołowinę na talerzu dziewczyny. Mężczyzna siedział na wprost dziewczyny, prowadząc cichą rozmowę, ale ona tylko gapiła się w przestrzeń, wyraźnie nie zwracając na nic uwagi. Jej oczy są mleczno - białe i nieskupione na niczym konkretnym.

Następny stolik był okupowany przez parę, która cicho rozmawiała z głowami pochylonymi do siebie. Z miejsca, w którym siedziałem, nie mogłem zobaczyć, które z nich jest gościem, a które nie. To dziwne, tak jawnie się na nich patrzeć, więc skupiłem się przez trochę na moim jedzeniu, ale następnym razem, gdy spojrzałem, dziewczyna cicho płakała, gdy mężczyzna wyglądał na bezradnego. Gapiłem się, dopóki nie poczułem się niekomfortowo, ale widok tej dziewczyny płaczącej z jakiegoś powodu ranił moje serce.

Mój wzrok wędrował od stołu do stołu i powoli zacząłem uświadamiać sobie, że tylko ja jem sam. Jeden stolik wyglądał jakby mieli imprezę. Wszyscy śmiali się i uśmiechali, dzieląc się opowieściami i ciepłymi spojrzeniami na siebie. Gryzące, prawie bolesne uczucie żalu w moim żołądku uderzyło mnie, gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że każda pojedyncza osoba tutaj ma gościa poza mną.

Jestem całkowicie sam.

Spojrzałem w kierunku drzwi, zastanawiając się czy może ktoś przyjdzie do mnie i on albo ona jest tylko spóźniony. Jedyna osoba, która weszła to woźny, zawołany, żeby posprzątać rozlany sok. Zobaczył, że się na niego gapiłem i posłał mi spojrzenie, ociekające żalem. Moje oczy nagle poruszyły się, odwracając się, żeby w zamian spojrzeć na mój talerz. Szurałem wokół pomidorów i wziąłem jeszcze jeden gryz upieczonej wołowiny, wykrzywiając się, gdy wędrowało w dół, skoro pozwoliłem, aby ostygło.

Uczucie niepokoju zaczęło się we mnie budować, gdy próbowałem wymyślić, co się do cholery dzieje. Dlaczego jestem tak wyraźnie samotny, podczas gdy wszyscy inni cieszą się towarzystwem kogoś innego? Zastanawiam się, czy zrobiłem coś złego i nagle poczułem jakby wszystkie oczy zwrócone były na mnie... cicho gapiąc się i osądzając. Kiedy, podniosłem swoją głowę, aby spojrzeć, nie wydawało się, aby ktokolwiek patrzył, nawet oni wszyscy byli pochłonięci swoimi rozmowami.

Westchnąłem, czując się pokonany i spróbowałem na siłę zjeść resztę obiadu. Kiedy nie jestem w stanie przełknąć dalej, wstaję i odnoszę mój talerz do brązowego, plastikowego pojemnika stojącego na szczycie. Metodycznie, jakbym robił to wcześniej setki razy, zeskrobuję to, co zostało na moim talerzu do kosza, a następnie odkładam talerz do pojemnika. Biorę ostatni łyk wody, zanim moja szklanka dołącza do talerza.

Rzucam spojrzenie na stół z deserami i zastanawiam się czy wziąć zawinięte ciastko ze sobą, ale mam uczucie, że to będzie kiepskie w porównaniu do babeczki, którą jadłem wcześniej. Coś wewnątrz mnie nie chce splamić wspomnienia ciastkiem drugiej kategorii.

Kiedy odwracam się od stołu z deserami, aby wyjść zauważam, że ktoś stoi przed pomieszczeniem, gapi się przez oszkloną szybę. Osoba zauważa, że się patrzę i powoli, nieśmiało podnosi dłoń i macha do mnie. Instynktownie odmachuję.

Obraz jest lekko rozmazany ze względu na rodzaj szyby, ale i tak rozpoznaję ten profil. Wzdycham, a powietrze opuszcza moje ciało w jednym głębokim oddechu.

Bella.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chciałabym was serdecznie zaprosić na moje kolejne tłumaczenie tym razem ficka Yogogal (Lawn Gril) – Little Plastic Castle. Cały pomysł tego opowiadania należy do niej ja go tylko przekładam na nasz język, natomiast wszystkie postacie należą do Stephenie Meyer. Pozdrawiam i zapraszam do czytania.**_

_**Rozdział 10**_

**Bella**

Nawet, gdy się zawahała, Alice wyszła wiedząc, że potrzebuję trochę czasu sama, zanim wrócę do mojego mieszkania. Westchnęłam, wiedząc, że muszę się wyrwać od rozmowy, którą będę miała.

Przechodzę przez to raz w tygodniu.

Każdego tygodnia, nastawiam się, że _dzisiaj _będzie tym dniem. Dzisiaj będzie dniem, gdy dostanę wiadomości, które chcę usłyszeć... że coś się zmienia. Że on się zmienia. Nie pomaga, że czasami przekonuję siebie, że zauważam coś innego w jego zachowaniu albo w sposobie, w jaki ze mną rozmawia. Jednakże, wszystko to urojone obietnice. Każda nadzieja albo marzenie na zmianę jest zgniatana podczas każdego tygodniowego spotkania..._  
>W tym tygodniu nic nowego, Bello. To wciąż jest status quo. Może, jeśli będziemy kontynuować z tym albo tamtym, w czasie...<em>

Czas.

Parsknęłam, myśląc o tym jak dużo czasu spędziliśmy postępując z tym. Jak dużo czasu mogę jeszcze dać?

Jeśli mam być ze sobą szczera, oddałabym wieczność. Wiem, że Alice myśli, że jestem męczennicą, oddając moje życie bez nadziei, że dostanę cokolwiek w zamian. Moje oczy płoną, gdy łzy zaczynają płynąć w dół mojej twarzy na tą myśl.

Nie jestem w stanie się poddać, jeszcze nie.

Nie teraz.

Pozwalam sobie na szybki płacz, a potem używam zlewu w łazience dla pracowników, aby się odświeżyć. Zauważam, która godzina i jestem zadowolona, że mam kolejne dwadzieścia minut, zanim będę musiała iść. Sprawdzam moje maile, zmuszam się do zjedzenia czegoś, a potem zawijam pozostałe babeczki i zabieram je ze sobą. Chwilę później zamykam kawiarnię i zaczynam iść, uświadamiając sobie, że muszę się pośpieszyć, jeśli chcę zdążyć na czas.

Gdy dochodzę do ośrodka, uderza mnie myśl jak surowo on wygląda i te same obawy i pytania dopadają mnie, skręcając mój żołądek dopóki nie zaczyna boleć.

_Czy on może być tutaj szczęśliwy?_

_Czy wybraliśmy odpowiednie miejsce?_

_Czy to ma znaczenie?_

Te chwile zwątpienia przychodzą i odchodzą, ale zawsze zostawiają wyczekującą dziurę w moim sercu. Przeszłam przez drzwi wejściowe i kiwnęłam „cześć" do pielęgniarki przy kontuarze. Prawie mechanicznie pokonałam moją drogę w dół ponurego, lecz nieskazitelnego korytarza, zanim doszłam do dużych podwójnych dębowych drzwi. Gdy wchodzę uderza mnie oszukujące ciepło. Dynamiczne, bujne rośliny ozdabiały rogi i drogo wyglądające, idealnie zorganizowane meble były niezwykle zapraszające. Podeszłam do pięknie uczesanej kobiety siedzącej za biurkiem.

- Hej Gianna, jestem tutaj na moje spotkanie o piątej...

Zanim mogłam dokończyć, bardzo kompetentna Gianna wstaje i przywołuje mnie skinieniem ręki, abym poszła za nią do przyległego gabinetu. Idę, moje ciało buzuje, zastanawiając się czy dzisiaj jest dzień, gdy dostanę pozytywny raport. Może? Tylko może.

- Ach, Bello. Proszę, wejdź. Usiądź.

Dr Volturi wskazał na gładką, skórzaną kanapę na wprost niego i usiadłam. Spragnione oczy zwróciłam na niego.

Od razu nie dostałam żadnych informacji. Prawdę mówiąc wydawało się, że jąkał się przed podaniem odpowiedzi, gdy przeglądał jakieś dokumenty na swojej zawsze obecnej podkładce. Gdy minuty uciekały, zaczęłam się robić bardziej i bardziej zirytowana.

- Czy są jakieś szanse? - W końcu wypaliłam, niezdolna do powstrzymania siebie. Gdyby był to tylko status quo, nie byłby taki powolny w dzieleniu się tym ze mną...

- Cóż... nie jestem pewien, co powiedzieć – zaczął, i trochę wypełniło mnie to taką nadzieją, że znalazłam się siedząc na brzegu kanapy, ochoczo wyczekując na jego słowa. - Ale, nie... nie dokładnie. Jest kilka rzeczy, które wydają się umacniać tu i tam, ale ponownie, to są bardziej mięśnie pamięci niż cokolwiek innego. Niestety, nie widzę tylko, żeby jego stan zmienił się kiedykolwiek. W mojej profesjonalnej opinii, powiedziałbym, że jakakolwiek szansa na stuprocentowe wyzdrowienie jest całkowicie zerowa. I nawet nadzieja na wyzdrowienie w pięćdziesięciu procentach jest bardzo mała. Poza tym jest całkowicie zdrowy i...

Kontynuował, mówiąc mi o rzeczach, które słyszałam setki razy i szczerze naprawdę o to nie dbałam. Wstałam i pozbierałam moje rzeczy, mrucząc przeprosiny do dr Volturi, ale potrzebowałam się stamtąd wyrwać.

Czy nie widziałam dzisiaj w jego oczach iskierek uznania? Przysięgam, że zauważyłam coś innego w jego zachowaniu.

Chciałam płakać, ale moje ciało jest po prostu zbyt wycieńczone. Nie miałam nawet wystarczająco siły, żeby wytworzyć cholerne łzy. Znalazłam puste pomieszczenie i ukryłam się w nim na kilka minut, próbując zebrać się. Po raz setny, ponownie zastanawiałam się czy mam siły, aby to kontynuować. Moja głowa pulsuje, więc nurkuję w torebce w poszukiwaniu Tylenolu, wzdycham w uldze, gdy zauważam go na spodzie.

Nie chcąc połykać ich na sucho, idę do kafeterii, abym mogła wziąć szklankę wody. Mogę zobaczyć przez nieznacznie kolorową szybę, że ludzie jedzą kolację. Większość ma gości i wydaje się, że cieszą się z tego. Podchodzę bliżej i widzę go, siedzi tam całkowicie sam. Moje serce boli, gdy patrząc na niego jak rozgląda się na wszystkich innych i mogę powiedzieć, że jego umysł brzęczy, próbując to rozwiązać. Próbuje tak cholernie mocno.

Chcę tam wbiec, ostrożność lekarzy niech będzie przeklęta, i powiedzieć mu wszystko od razu. Wyjaśnić mu, co się dzieje i dać mu odpowiedzi na pytania, których tak desperacko szuka.

Ale, nie mogę.

Zrobiłam to wcześniej i wiem, jaki będzie tego wynik. Nie jest wcale taki ładny, a jeden z kilku razy, gdy go widziałam uderzył we mnie. Po tym go przez pewien czas nie odwiedzałam. Ten tydzień w samotności był o wiele trudniejszy niż stanie tutaj w ciszy, kiedykolwiek będzie. Więc, postępujemy w jego tempie, każdego dnia wykonując ten taniec, którego nauczyłam się przez ostatni rok albo coś około tego.

W końcu, jego oczy pokonały swoja drogę tam gdzie stałam i spojrzał na mnie, świeży błysk rezygnacji przemieszcza się przez jego twarz. Powoli unoszę moją rękę i macham, ale nie chcę niczego więcej niż tam wbiec i poczuć jego ciało uderzające o moje.

Wstrzymałam oddech, tylko po to żeby go wypuścić, gdy Edward w końcu odmachał.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chciałabym was serdecznie zaprosić na moje kolejne tłumaczenie tym razem ficka Yogogal (Lawn Gril) – Little Plastic Castle. Cały pomysł tego opowiadania należy do niej ja go tylko przekładam na nasz język, natomiast wszystkie postacie należą do Stephenie Meyer. Pozdrawiam i zapraszam do czytania.**_

**Rozdział 11**

**Edward**

Gapiliśmy się na siebie zanim straciłem poczucie czasu i zanim usłyszałem odsuwanie krzesła obok mnie, wtedy oderwałem się od oczu Belli, w końcu patrząc gdzieś indziej. Nie rozumiałem przyciągania, jakie nade mną miała, ale jest ono boleśnie silne. Chciałem do niej zawołać i poprosić, aby tutaj przyszła. Chciałem wziąć ją w swoje ramiona i nigdy nie puścić. Uczucie winy rosło, a ja próbowałem je zgnieść.

Nawet naprawdę nie znałem tej kobiety, a wciąż coś krzyczało, że nie mogę jej wypuścić.

Zapewniam, że jest tutaj, aby kogoś odwiedzić i kiedy nie chcę narzucać się, również nie chcę bić się za przegapienie dzisiejszego dnia drugiej szansy z nią. Robiłem wszystko, co mogłem, aby utrzymać moje nerwy i uspokoić moje szybko bijące serce zanim wychodzę na korytarz. Robię jeszcze dwa kroki i znajduję się wprost przed Bellą.

- Cześć. – W końcu wyrażam się, powstrzymując się przed sięgnięciem i dotknięciem jej.

- Cześć, Edwardzie – szybko odpowiada.

Ciężko ją odczytać. Nie mogę powiedzieć, co ona myśli, a jej twarz za wiele nie zdradza. Jej oczy są przepełnione smutkiem, ale jej twarz wydaje się rozpogadzać, kiedy na mnie patrzy.

- Jak twój obiad? – pyta, ale ja nie mogę dać jej odpowiedzi. Nie pamiętam nawet, co jadłem. Wszystko, na czym moje myśli mogą się skupić to to, że Bella jest teraz tutaj, rozmawia ze mną.

Wzruszam ramionami, mając nadzieje, że wystarczy, a jej uśmiech troszkę się poszerzył, gdy podniosła do góry małą, białą papierową torbę, potrząsając nią przede mną.

- Deser? – zaoferowała i otworzyła torbę, pozwalając mi zauważyć babeczki. Mogłem poczuć silny wybuch cynamonu, z miejsca, w którym stałem i moje usta zaczęły się ślinić.

- Dlaczego nie weźmiemy trochę kawy i pójdziemy do ciebie? – zapytała Bella, a ja jestem pewien, że moja odpowiedź jest wypisana na mojej twarzy.

- Czy ty… - zacząłem całkowicie zaskoczony przez jej pewność siebie. – Czy nie jesteś tutaj, aby kogoś odwiedzić?

- Tak – odpowiedziała, wyciągając swoją dłoń. – Ciebie.

Złapałem jej dłoń zanim byłem w stanie się powstrzymać i poszedłem za Bella z powrotem do kafeterii, gdzie ona wzięła dwie kawy.

- Jak? Nie jesteś? Ja… - Wyjąkiwałem słowa i wydawało się, że nie jestem w stanie uformować całego zdania.

Bella posłała mi smutny uśmiech, gdy wręczyła mi moją kawę.

- Nie. Przyszłam odwiedzić ciebie. Czy… czy to jest w porządku?

Wyglądała niepewnie, a sposób, w jaki skubała swoją dolną wargę sprawił, że chciałem uspokoić ją, ale wciąż nie byłem pewien, co się tutaj dzieje. Wszystko, co wiedziałam to to, że nie mogę powstrzymać przyciągania, jakie do niej czuję.

- Tak. To całkowicie w porządku. To więcej niż dobrze, naprawdę. Ja… Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy, że cię widzie.

Tak szybko jak słowa opuściły moje usta, mogę poczuć ich prawdę w moim ciele. Fala szczęścia przepływa przeze mnie, podnosząc każdy ciężar, który naciskał na mnie przez większość dnia. Bella wydawała się również wyraźnie odprężać, a jej usta uformowały się w piękny uśmiech. Moje serce ścisnęło się na ten widok. Zrobiłem kolejny krok bliżej niej, a Bella złapała swoją kawę i babeczkę w jedną rękę, zaczepiając swoją drugą wokół mojego ramienia.

Moje ciało zaskoczyło się na kontakt, nawet przez warstwę ubrać. Mogłem poczuć ciepło jej małej ręki na moim bicepsie i było to właściwe. Zamknąłem moje oczy, sącząc się w uczucie jej palców delikatnie bębniących na moim ramieniu. Moja twarz zaczerwieniła się, gdy chwilę zastanowiłem się, jakby to było, gdybym miał jej palce gdzieś indziej na moim ciele.

Zanim pozwoliłem sobie ślepo zatracić się w tym błogim uczuciu, jednakże musiałem być pewien jednej rzeczy.

- Ale… powiedziałaś, że jesteś mężatką.

Tutaj.

Teraz to jest otwarte i nie będziemy tańczyć wokół tego, udając, że tego nie ma. Patrzyłem na nią uważnie, starając się coś wyczytać. Nie pozwoliła dużo zobaczyć, gdy wyszła z odpowiedzią. Jej dłoń nigdy nie zostawiła mojego ramienia i przysięgam, że poczułam jak ściska je trochę mocniej.

- Powiedziałam tak. Ale, to nie jest tak jak myślisz. Mój mąż, on…

Jak ona się męczyła, wyraźne było, że próbuje ostrożnie dobrać słowa. Ale, dlaczego? Czy ona mnie okłamuje?

- …odszedł.

Och.

Tego nie oczekiwałem. Sposób, w jaki to powiedziała, z taką stanowczością, miałem uczucie, że to nie oznacza, że on ją po prostu zostawił. Brzmiało to tak, jakby nieważne, co się stało, on nigdy nie wróci. Fala współczucia zalała moje ciało, śledzona przez olbrzymi smutek, gdy patrzyłem na Bellę.

- Przykro mi – powiedziałem, wiedząc, że moje słowa zbytnio nie pomogą.

Bella odciągnęła swoją dłoń ode mnie i machała nią przed swoją twarzą, ale wciąż mogłem zobaczyć jak jej oczy błyszczały od łez.

- W porządku. Naprawdę. Do teraz, jestem prawie do tego przyzwyczajona. Czy możemy o tym nie rozmawiać? – zapytała, a ja w zgodzie kiwnąłem głową.

Z wyrazem ulgi, Bella przypięła swoje ramie z powrotem do mojego I odeszliśmy od jadalni. Prowadziła mnie do zewnętrznego ogrodu, który wyglądał na stosunkowo opustoszały. Było tam kilkoro ludzi chodzących, dookoła, ale nikt nie został, aby usiąść. Znalazłem mały stolik schowany w kącie i kiwnąłem w jego kierunku. Zanim mogła usiąść, odsunąłem krzesło Belli, otrzymując w zamian wyszeptane „Dziękuje".

Usiadłem na przeciwko Belli, nagle świadomy, że to wygląda prawie jak randka. Jest tu jakaś zażyłość między nami, ale jestem prawie całkowicie pewien, że nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiliśmy. Biorę łyk mojej kawy, zdziwiony przez to jak zrelaksowany się czuję. Nie ma żadnych nerwów, tylko podekscytowanie, że Bella jest właśnie tutaj, ze mną. Chcę się jej zapytać jak i dlaczego, ale również się boję, że mój czas z nią jest krótki, więc w zamian pytam ją jak minęła jej reszta dnia.

- Och, wiesz – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Zajęty. Teraz lepiej.

Nie może ukryć uśmiechu, gdy wyciąga babeczkę z torby i wręcza mi ją. Rozrywam ją na pół, oferując Belli kawałek. Zjadamy nasz deser i Bella mówi mi więcej o swoim dniu i kawiarni. Im więcej mówi, tym staje się bardziej łagodna.

W pewnym momencie, układam swoją dłoń na jej, gdy śmiejemy się i oboje jesteśmy zaskoczeni na kontakt, ale żadne z nas nie wycofuje się.

Chciałbym podzielić się z nią czymś o moim dniu, o moim życiu, ale nic nie przychodzi mi na myśl. Wszystko, co mogę jej powiedzieć to to jak czuję się w tym momencie.

- Naprawdę chciałbym ci powiedzieć więcej o mnie – wysilam się, aby wyjaśnić. – Ale, z jakiegoś powodu…

- W porządku, Edwardzie. Rozumiem – zapewniła mnie, gdy głaskała moją dłoń.

- Dzięki. J… ja jestem bardzo szczęśliwy, że jesteś tutaj, Bello. Naprawdę… Cię lubię.

Patrzę wprost w jej oczy, widząc tam przez chwilę coś znajomego i komfortowego i to rozgrzewa mnie od środka.

- Ja też naprawdę Cię lubię, Edwardzie.

- Siedzimy tam przez dłuższą chwilę, wystarczająco długo dla mnie, aby pozbierać całą odwagę, jaką mogę zebrać.

- Bello?

Kiedy zdobywam jej uwagę wydaję się, że wyrwałem ją z zamyślenia.

- Przepraszam – odpowiedziała. – Po prostu zamyśliłam się.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chciałabym was serdecznie zaprosić na moje kolejne tłumaczenie tym razem ficka Yogogal (Lawn Gril) – Little Plastic Castle. Cały pomysł tego opowiadania należy do niej ja go tylko przekładam na nasz język, natomiast wszystkie postacie należą do Stephenie Meyer. Pozdrawiam i zapraszam do czytania.**_

**Rozdział 12**

**Bella**

- Halo?

- Pani Cullen?

- Tak?

- Tutaj Northwest Hospital. Jest pani osobą pierwszego kontaktu dla Edwarda Cullena. Zdarzył się wypadek i został przywieziony tutaj na ER w Seattle General. Docenilibyśmy, gdyby mogła pani przyjechać tak szybko jak to możliwe, aby jego lekarz mógł z panią porozmawiać.

- …

- Proszę pani?

- J...

- Proszę pani? Czy ma pani kogoś, kto mógłby panią przywieść?

- Nie? Co? Mogę... mogę przyjechać. W-właśnie wychodzę.

- Proszę zgłosić się do stanowiska pielęgniarek na ER. Będą wstanie pokierować panią tam, gdzie będziesz musiała iść.

- Więc z nim w porządku? Chodzi mi, że wyjdzie z tego?

Przygotowywałam się na odpowiedź lekarza. Nikt nie był w stanie dać mi właściwą odpowiedź, a to zaczynało zjadać mnie od środka. Jeśli z nim jest dobrze, do tej pory powiedzieliby mi. Dlaczego nic nie mówią?

Zmuszam się, aby spojrzeć na Edwarda. To nie on. To nie mężczyzna, którego poślubiłam, leży w tym łóżku, podłączony do setek rurek, z głębokimi, ciemnymi siniakami pokrywającymi jego ciało. Mój mąż nie ma poplamionego krwią opatrunku zakrywającego jego głowę. Mój mąż nie ma złamanej nogi i ramienia podłączonego do pewnego rodzaju temblaka.

Mój mąż ma błyszczące zielone oczy i nazywa mnie „swoją dziewczyną". Gra dla mnie piosenki, które napisał o mnie, tak po prostu. Mój mąż jest wstanie uścisnąć moją dłoń, kiedy ja ściskam jego.

- On… on odzyska pełną sprawność ruchową, pani Cullen.

- Huh?

Jestem wyrwana z zamyślenia przez mężczyznę w białym fartuchu laboratoryjnym, który stoi przy łóżku. Nawet nie trudzę się, aby zapamiętać jego imię. Jutro będzie to ktoś inny, więc dlaczego się tym kłopotać? Jedynymi, które znam są pielęgniarki. Pomocny słodki mężczyzna i kobieta, którzy zmieniają się codziennie. Byli moimi stałymi towarzyszami przy tym. Ale _oni _nie mogą dać mi żadnych odpowiedzi.

- Więc, jego ciało będzie zdrowe? – pytam, upewniając się, że poprawnie zrozumiałam.

- Tak.

Zdawkowa, jednosłowna odpowiedź wydawała się być ulubioną dla większości lekarzy. Dlaczego nie rozbudowują ich. Czuję, że jest coś, co ucieka i chciałabym, aby ktoś mi po prostu powiedział.

- Więc, kiedy on się obudzi?

Pytania wiszą między nami, cisza jest bardziej niż niekomfortowa. Jest stanowczo depresyjna. Mogę poczuć jak waga tego naciska na moją klatkę, ciężej i ciężej z każdą mijającą sekundą. Lekarz przebiega przez kartę w swoich rękach i oczyszcza gardło.

- Właściwie, dzisiaj, ale trochę później przyjdzie neurolog. Będzie w stanie lepiej wytłumaczyć sprawy.

I wtedy znika, nie dając mi nadziei, że Edward wkrótce obudzi się.

Moja dłoń poczuła ucisk, zanim zauważyłam, że jego oczy są otwarte.

- Edwardzie! – nie mogłam powstrzymać się przed krzykiem. To prawie tydzień, a ja czułam się trochę bezradna.

- Gdzie… gdzie jestem? – zapytał, jego głos szorstki i słaby.

- Jesteś w szpitalu. Miałeś wypadek. Ale teraz jest dobrze. Wyzdrowiejesz – powiedziałam, próbując uspokoić nas oboje.

Zawiadomiłam pielęgniarkę, ponieważ byłam pewna, że będą musieli go zbadać. W międzyczasie, nie mogłam puścić jego dłoni. Ponownie mocniej ścisnęłam, roztrzepana jak cholera, kiedy ściska moją. Jego usta wygięły się w uśmiechu, gdy spojrzał na mnie.

- Dz-dziękuje. Ale, kim… kim jesteś?

Słowa wirowały wokół mojej głowy, a ja nie byłam w stanie zrozumieć ich sensu.

_Urazowe uszkodzenia mózgu._

_Następcza amnezja._

_Wsteczna amnezja._

_Mechanizmy obronne._

- Czy pani rozumie, pani Cullen?

Spojrzałam na miłą twarz neurologa. Biedny mężczyzna właśnie spędził prawie godzinę na próbie wyjaśnienia mi, co się dzieje. Słuchałam i wchłaniałam informacje, ale nie miałam ochoty, aby zrozumieć z tego cokolwiek.

Zrozumienie sprawi, że to będzie prawdziwe.

- Ta… tak myślę. Mówi pan, że w czasie wypadku mózg Edward uległ kilku urazom i… i stracił pamięć?

- Tak. Cóż, nie całą swoją pamięć. Ma rzadką formę amnezji, która łączy wsteczną i następczą utratę pamięci. Nie może formułować nowych wspomnień i wydaje się, że stracił pamięć, która formułowała się przez ostatnie dziesięć lat albo coś.

Gapiłam się na lekarza, moje gardło wysuszone. Słowa były suche i szorstkie, zamknięte w moim gardle. Zajęło mi kilka minut, zanim byłam w stanie odpowiedzieć.

- Czy kiedykolwiek mu się poprawi?

Ciepły uśmiech zniknął i szybko został zastąpiony przez smutek w oczach i cienkie usta.

- W pewnym sensie, nie możemy tego powiedzieć.

Co jest tylko kolejnym sposobem mówienia nie.

- Tutaj w Seattle jest idealny ośrodek, który specjalizuje się w pacjentach z problemami z pamięcią. Mają doświadczenie z ludźmi takimi jak Edward i całą grupę możliwych terapii, więc pewnego dnia…

Przerwał i wiedziałam, że to dlatego, że nie chce dać mi złudnych nadziei. Podziękowałam mu i wzięłam ulotki i dokumenty, które mi wręczył.

- Będziesz tutaj szczęśliwy, Edwardzie – powiedziałam, zwalczając łzy. – Będę Cię odwiedzać, tak często jak będę mogła.

Uśmiechnął się do mnie ze swojego wózka, pytający wyraz zniekształcał jego słodką twarz.

- Nie jesteś moją pielęgniarką? – zapytał, a ja wybiegłam z pokoju zanim mógł zobaczyć spływające łzy.

Wyłania się prawda. Nauczyłam się jej przez próby i błędy.

Głównie błędy.

Nikt nie miał podręcznika do takich spraw. Lekarze dali mi sugestie, a ja pracowałam z nimi najlepiej jak mogłam, ale oni nie wyjaśniali wszystkiego.

Nie mogą wytłumaczyć chwil, kiedy przysięgam, że on ponownie pamięta, a ja pcham za bardzo, przerażając go. Nie mogą wytłumaczyć tych dni, kiedy czuję się za słaba, aby kontynuować i załamuję się przed nim.

Były dni, kiedy przychodził do kawiarni i zmieniał się w uroczego Edwarda Cullena, który sprawiał, że zakochałam się w nim przez te wszystkie lata. Zarazem śmiałam się i płakałam, zostawiając Edwarda zmieszanego i przestraszonego, kiedy wybiegałam, aby się zebrać w sobie.

Były chwile, kiedy przychodziłam później do pracy i miałam paskudną niespodziankę, widząc go rozmawiającego blisko z inną kobietą. Widząc jak jego dłoń przelotnie dotyka jej ramienia i śmieje się w odpowiedzi na żart, powodowało, że biegłam do łazienki i wymiotowałam śniadanie.

Jak mam wiedzieć, że pewnego dnia będzie zdrowy ze mną, wyjaśniającą mu wszystko, a następnego będzie trzymał mnie na wyciągnięcie ramion, domagając się, żebym wyszła, kiedy on jest tak wzburzony, że pielęgniarka musi przyjść i dać mu zastrzyk z czegoś, aby go uspokoić?

Przekręciłam się, uderzając w ciepłe ciało i westchnęłam. Nawet miesiące później, jego zapach jest w stanie odurzyć mnie. Patrzę na zegarek i widzę, że jest prawie ósma rano.

_Cholera!_

Nie tylko spóźnię się do pracy, ale nigdy…

- Kim do cholery jesteś? Co ty tutaj robisz?

Jego krzyk zapewnia mnie, że jestem obudzona, a widok przerażenia i paniki w jego oczach, zapewnia mnie, że nigdy więcej nie popełnię tego błędu.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chciałabym was serdecznie zaprosić na moje kolejne tłumaczenie tym razem ficka Yogogal (Lawn Gril) – Little Plastic Castle. Cały pomysł tego opowiadania należy do niej ja go tylko przekładam na nasz język, natomiast wszystkie postacie należą do Stephenie Meyer. Pozdrawiam i zapraszam do czytania.**_

_**Rozdział 13**_

**Edward**

- Przepraszam – odpowiedziała. – Po prostu zamyśliłam się.

Myślę, że uświadomiła sobie, że miałem ją o coś zapytać, gdy odwróciła się do mnie, dając mi swoją niepodzielną uwagę.

- Zastanawiałem się czy chciałabyś pójść do mojego pokoju – zapytałem i wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, jak arogancko to brzmiało.

Bella spojrzała na mnie ostrożnie, tak jakby ważyła wszystkie możliwości.

- Nie! – pośpieszyłem z wyjaśnieniem. – Nie o to mi chodzi. Ja…uh… chodzi mi. Nie wiem. Może chciałabyś zobaczyć jakiś film albo coś?

Uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Belli, a węzeł, jaki utworzył się w moim brzuchu, poluźnił się. Kiwnęła swoją głową i wytarła trochę okruszków z deseru, które upadły na stół.

- Naprawdę bym chciała.

Ciepło, które budowało się w moim brzuchu jest tylko zaćmione przez nerwy przechodzące przeze mnie na myśl o Belli w moim pokoju. W pośpiechu, gdy wstawałem wywróciłem mój kubek z kawą, resztki rozlały się na stole i na koszulce Belli.

- Och, cholera. Przepraszam.

Ale Bella właśnie macha na mnie, wyciągając serwetki ze swojej torebki i wyciera koszulkę.

- W porządku, Edwardzie. Naprawdę. Każdego dnia w pracy mam gorsze wypadki.

Naprawdę wydawała się w porządku z tym, ale wciąż nie mogłem powstrzymać uczucia obrzydzenia, gdy patrzyłem na delikatny brązowy płyn, który odmówił powrotu. Wciąż biję się z myślami, kiedy dochodzimy do mojego pokoju. Natychmiast idę do szafy i wyciągam jedną z czystych, wiszących koszul.

- Tutaj, proszę – mówię, gdy podaję jej koszulę. – Nalegam.

Nasze palce dotykają się, gdy bierze ode mnie koszulę i zastanawiam się czy będzie to dziwne, jeśli pozwolę im pozostać tak chwilę dłużej. Kiedy czuję jak mały palec Belli pociera mój, decyduję, że ona jest z tym w porządku, nawet, jeśli jest to potencjalnie dziwne dla niej, aby nosić moje ciuchy, kiedy spotkaliśmy się dopiero dzisiaj.

Patrzyłem jak Bella podnosi koszulę, aby ją sprawdzić i przysięgam, że podciągnęła ją do twarzy, aby powąchać. Nie mogę powstrzymać, ale uśmiechnąć się na ten widok.

- Łazienka jest na wprost… - zacząłem pokazywać gdzie, ale Bella była dwa kroki przede mną i wszystko, co widziałem to zamykane drzwi.

Kiedy ona jest tam, przebierając się, krążę nerwowo wokół pokoju. Bella wydawała się niezwykle spokojna, co powinno mnie uspokoić, ale wciąż nie mogłem nic poradzić, czuje jak szaleję w jej obecności. Podwójnie sprawdzam, aby upewnić się, że żadne brudne ciuchy nigdzie nie leżą albo coś jest nie na miejscu, ale pokój wygląda jak zwykła, czysta i nudna przestrzeń.

Blednę na tą myśl.

Co jeśli Bella myśli, że jestem nudny? Przy kawie nie dałem jej zbyt wiele informacji o mnie, ale nie wydawało się, żeby to ją odstraszyło. Będąc szczerym, nawet, jeśli ona nie spędziłaby większości czasu mówiąc o swojej pracy i zainteresowaniach, wciąż byłbym nią zaintrygowany. Kątem oka zauważam mój czerwony notes i moja podświadomość wyciąga ze mnie, abym coś zapisał, z obawy przed tym, że zapomnę. Biorę długopis i przypadkowo zapisuję, zanim słyszę otwieranie zamka. Bez kłopotania się, aby przeczytać to, co zapisałem, rzucam notes na stół zanim odwracam się.

Ta niewidzialna nitka, która wydaje się przyciągać mnie do niej, iskrzy się, tak szybko jak drzwi do łazienki otwierają się. Bella stoi tam ubrana w moją koszulę.

_Tylko _w moją koszulę.

Przełykam ślinę i robię krok w tył. Uderzam w coś twardego, nie uświadamiając sobie, że kanapa jest zaraz za mną. Tracę równowagę i upadam na nią.

- Moje spodnie musiały również dostać trochę kawy. Były całe mokre i sztywne – próbowała wyjaśnić, zanim odwróciła wzrok ode mnie.

Gapiłem się na nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami, niepewny, co powiedzieć. Nagle poczułem się jak piętnastoletni chłopak i po prostu wydawało się, że nie mogłem oderwać od niej oczu.

- Cholera! To było za wcześnie. Kurwa! – Bella mruczy do siebie, ale ja wciąż ją słyszę.

- Nie, jest… dobrze. Chodzi mi, czy ty… um… czy ty czujesz się dobrze? – zapytałem, niepewny, o czym ona mówi.

Czuję się jakbym we wcześniejszym życiu był światowej klasy flirciarzem, że teraz zostałem osiodłany takim rodzajem ustnej niezdarności. Policzki Belli rumienią się z ciepła, gdy odważa się spojrzeć na mnie.

- Czy… czy z tobą w porządku? – zapytała, a ja nie mogłem powstrzymać się, aby zachichotać na jej słowa.

Usiadłem na kanapie i poklepałem miejsce obok mnie, mając nadzieję, że zgodzi się. Prawdę powiedziawszy nie mam pojęcia, kim jestem. Moje ciało odpowiada na Bellę gwałtownie, kiedy mój umysł wiruje przez myśli i uczucia… niektórych nawet nie mogę dokładnie określić.

- Nie mam pojęcia – mówię ze śmiechem, gdy potrząsam głową. – Może? Tylko…

Zamilkłem, nie będąc w stanie złożyć zwartą myśl, gdy Bella opada obok mnie. Zgina swoje nogi, ale wciąż mogę zobaczyć kremową biel uwydatnionej skóry, gdzie koszula nie zakrywa jej.

- Jesteś cholernie olśniewająca.

Słowa wypływają z moich ust, zanim mogę je powstrzymać, a moje oczy rozszerzają się na nieznajome przekleństwa pochodzące ode mnie.

- Chodzi mi… ja…

Rumieniec Belli powiększa się, ale nie wydaje się zasmucona. Biorę to, jako znak, żebym mówił, wyrzucając cokolwiek przyjdzie mi na myśl.

- Och, pieprzyć to, o to mi właśnie chodziło. Wyglądasz pięknie, Bello. Właściwie, wyglądasz idealnie w mojej koszuli, właśnie tak.

Spodziewałem się, że Bella uśmiechnie się albo zarumieni jeszcze trochę, albo cholera, nawet, że będzie na mnie szybko mrugała. To, czego nie oczekiwałem to to, że złapie mnie w niezmiernie ciasny uścisk i zatopi twarz w mojej klatce. Mogę poczuć jak mamrocze przy mnie, ale nie mam pojęcia, co mówi, więc tylko trzymam ją ciasno zanim nie jest gotowa, aby ponownie usiąść. Kiedy jest, wciąż siedzi nie tylko obok mnie, ale prawie na mnie. Bliskość sprawia, że trudno jest skoncentrować się na czymkolwiek, co ona mówi, ale staram się najlepiej jak mogę.

- Dziękuje – wyszeptała, a ja zauważyłem, że jej oczy są jasne i świecące od łez, ale ona w ogóle nie wygląda na smutną.

Moja dłoń podnosi się do góry, gdy mój kciuk prawie odruchowo przejeżdża przez jej policzek. Pochylam się wystarczająco, więc nasze głowy dotykają się, przyciskam moje usta delikatnie do jej. Przerwa, rozkoszuję się w chwili naszego pierwszego pocałunku. Tylko, czułem to jakby to był nasz tysięczny pocałunek, jej znajome usta i ciepło pode mną. To uczucie zachęciło mnie, sprawiając, że uwięziłem jej usta. Pochyliłem się po kolejny, głęboki pocałunek.

Bella spotkała mnie po kolejny, jej pięści złapały moją koszulę, przyciągając mnie bliżej. Moje usta po raz kolejny uwięziły jej, zanim przeniosłem je, aby zbadać resztę jej skóry – policzki, szczękę, nos i gardło. Każdy nowy kawałek był słodszy niż poprzedni, a słysząc jej delikatne pojękiwanie, kiedy szczypanie sprawiało jej radość, moje serce zaciskało się aż nie zaczęło boleć. Kulturalne myśli rosły, sprawiając, że zastanowiłem się, dlaczego Bella nie przestaje, dlaczego wydaje się bardziej niż okej z tak szybkim postępem. Ale, obawiałem się, że jeśli zapytam o jej widoczne chęci, przestanie.

To wewnętrzne zmaganie zjadało mnie od środka, dopóki nie poczułem jak usta Belli bawią się moją małżowiną uszną. Skąd ona wiedziała, że to było moje ulubione miejsce? Jej język wysunął się, a ja powstrzymałem jęk. W pewnym sensie, nerwy, strach albo pytania zostały zepchnięte w głąb moich myśli, gdy zęby Belli przygryzły moje ucho, tym razem sprawiając, że zadrgałem.

Nie ma mowy, abym teraz się powstrzymał.

To było zbyt cholernie dobre.

- Ja.. ja… wow.

Ponownie, pogratulowałem sobie, mojego delikatnego języka angielskiego. Bella zachichotała i ponownie przyciągnęła mnie do kolejnego uścisku. Ściągnąłem moje buty i spojrzałem na łóżko. Dla każdej innej pary to może wydawać się za szybko, ale coś o byciu tutaj, w ten sposób, z Bellą wydawało się właściwie. Wydawało się naturalne, aby pójść na przód i zapytać ją, o to, co myślałem.

- Czy chcesz…?

Nie musiałem pytać dwa razy, gdy Bella wstała i pozwoliła mi poprowadzić się do łóżka. Zgasiłem światła zanim zwinęliśmy się pod kołdrą, trzymając się ciasno.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chciałabym was serdecznie zaprosić na moje kolejne tłumaczenie tym razem ficka Yogogal (Lawn Gril) – Little Plastic Castle. Cały pomysł tego opowiadania należy do niej ja go tylko przekładam na nasz język, natomiast wszystkie postacie należą do Stephenie Meyer. Pozdrawiam i zapraszam do czytania._**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 14<strong>

**Bella**

Zamknęłam moje oczy, gdy Edward otoczył mnie swoimi ramionami. Mogę powiedzieć, że jest zdenerwowany, sposób, w jaki ostrożnie mnie trzyma, ale jego pocałunki są pełne śmiałości i zaufania, nawet, jeśli on nie jest tego świadomy. Poruszam się w jego uchwycie i patrzę w kierunku zegarka. Nie ma jeszcze dziesiątej, ale mogę powiedzieć, że jest już zmęczony. Jego palce wędrują w górę i w dół mojego ramienia i pomimo faktu, że nie chciałabym dla niego nic innego, aby zabrał mnie do swojego łóżka, wiem, że to nie zdarzy się dzisiejszej nocy.

Ustawiam się ponownie i kładę moją głowę na jego klatce, napawając się uczuciem jego dłoni teraz pocierającej moje plecy.

Przez miesiące, nauczyłam się, kiedy trochę go szturchnąć, a kiedy odpuścić. W niektóre noce, nie poszłam dalej niż do jego drzwi, kiedy w inne noce kończyliśmy w pocie, zaplątani w bałagan na jego łóżku. Jestem po prostu wdzięczna, kiedy noc nie kończy się w jego płaczu, błagającego mnie, żebym wyjaśniła mu wszystko… ponownie.

To było jasne, podczas gdy, z każdym nowym dniem mówiłam Edwardowi, co się stało, powodowało tylko, że oboje cierpieliśmy. Jego lekarze byli stanowczy, abym wyjaśniała mu tylko te sprawy, kiedy domaga się ich. W przeciwnym wypadku, będą mieli zastrzeżenia, abym go widywała. Wyszłam z własnymi sposobami dotarcia do niego, przez dzielenie się chwilami, które były dla nas wyjątkowe, bez popychania go, żeby tylko próbował i pamiętał.

Sen dla Edwarda nie przyszedł łatwo. Mogłam czuć jak jego ciało napina się i rozluźnia kilka razy, zanim w końcu rozluźnił się, a jego oddech zwolnił. Jego klatka podnosiła się i opadała pode mną w równym rytmie, a ja wiedziałam, że nareszcie śpi. Kiedy, wiedziałam, że się nie obudzi, powoli podniosłam się, więc mogłam go zobaczyć, jego twarz była oświetlona od blasku księżyca. Musiałam zapamiętać, aby zamknąć jego rolety zanim wyjdę.

Teraz, patrzyłam na jego twarz i podziwiałam jak wyglądał na spokojnego i zadowolonego. Chciałam dotknąć jego kontur, zastawiając się, jak zawsze, czy dzisiaj jest ostatni raz, gdy będziemy w ten sposób.

To zawsze jest gra czekania. Czy obudzę się jutro całkowicie wykończona i wysuszona, niebędąca w stanie, aby to dłużej kontynuować? Czy następnego dnia spotkam innego Edwarda, tego, który nie chce mieć ze mną nic wspólnego?

To są pytania, które dręczą moje myśli, niepozwalające mi spać, dopóki nie zauważam, że czerwone cyfry zegara gapią się na mnie, mówiąc mi, że jest już pierwsza w nocy. Wiem, że martwienie się o to w ten sposób jest bezowocne, jakbym kiedykolwiek _wybrała _przerwanie tego. Mam jeszcze kilka godzin z nim przyciśniętym do mnie i siąknę to wszystko, próbując pozwolić mojemu ciału w międzyczasie na odpoczynek. W końcu, zegar cicho krzyczy na mnie, że jest druga w nocy i wiem, że muszę iść, aby zaznać prawdziwego odpoczynku.

Ale to jest tak cholernie trudne.

Ciężko jest zostawiać mojego męża każdej nocy, mam wystarczająco szczęścia, że mogę się ponownie znaleźć w jego łóżku.

Tak ciężko jest zastanawiać się czy następnego dnia będzie trudził się poszukiwaniem mnie.

To jest tak cholernie trudne by zastanawiać się, jak długo właściwie pozwolę sobie na życie w ten sposób.

Delikatnie przesuwam ramię Edwarda ze mnie i uwalniam się z jego uścisku. Parska i porusza się, ale potem układa się ponownie do snu, ściskając zamiast mnie poduszkę, na której spałam. Schylam się, więc jestem na jego poziomie, nawet, gdy w tej chwili nie może mnie zobaczyć ani usłyszeć. Kto wie? Może moje słowa przeciekną do jego podświadomości, gdy śpi.

- Edwardzie… to ja, Bella – zaczęłam, a mój nos piekł, gdy łzy zaczęły same płynąć. – Ja… chciałam Ci tylko podziękować za dzisiejszy dzień. Kiedy jedliśmy razem deser, przypomniało mi to o naszej pierwszej randce. Pamiętasz?

Potrząsnęłam głową. Oczywiście, że nie. Użyłam jego koszuli do wytarcia moich oczu, zanim kontynuowałam.

- Nie powiedziałeś mi, gdzie mnie zabierasz i oczywiście, łatwo zakochałam się w tajemniczości tego wszystkiego. Skończyliśmy w jakimś starym, opuszczonym, zielonym domu. Ustawiłeś mały stolik z małym piknikiem na nim. Usiedliśmy i jedliśmy wśród prawie zwiędniętych roślin i wybitych okien. Było idealnie. Dzisiaj też było idealnie na swój sposób, tak mi się wydaje. Miałam tylko jedno małe załamanie, więc było dobrze, prawda?

Zatrzymałam się i wzięłam głęboki oddech. Mówić „do widzenia" jest zawsze najtrudniejszą częścią.

- Na szczęście, zobaczymy się później. Nie jestem pewna, jak, ale zawsze kończysz w mojej kawiarni. Nawet lekarze nie są tego pewni, ale zawsze wracasz. Głęboko wiem, że pomimo tego, co oni mówią, to może, pewnego dnia obudzisz się z tego wszystkiego. To już rok, Edwardzie. Rok tego. Ja… nie jestem pewna jak dużo jeszcze mogę znieść.

Siedziałam tam przez minutę, gdy łzy spływały w dół mojej twarzy. Wycierając moją twarz, pochyliłam się i pocałowałam go w czoło, zanim się wyprostowałam. Złapałam moje jeansy i założyłam je, ale zostawiłam jego koszulkę. Wezmę wszystko, co mi da.

- Do widzenia, Edwardzie. Kocham Cię.

Gdy szłam do drzwi, zatrzymałam się, kiedy zobaczyłam jego czerwony notes leżący na stole. Zwykle nigdy do niego nie zaglądam, ale zauważyłam, że został otwarty na stronie z tyłu. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, aby spojrzeć i moje ręce zaczęły się trząść, gdy przeczytałam. Umieściłam to z powrotem, i tak szybko jak to możliwe wyszłam. Łzy przysłoniły moje oczy, gdy słowa, które napisał powtarzały się w moich myślach.

_**Ma na imię Bella. Kochasz ją. Proszę nie zapomnij.**_


End file.
